


Sang

by Graywolf120



Series: Tales of Teamfortress 2 [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 2014 Work, F/M, First work - Freeform, Tenth Class (Team Fortress 2), expermintation, long term relationships, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: RED Spy , one of the oldest of the RED Team his body is starting to ache and starting to show his age. He needs this job if he wants to provide a stable life for him and his long term lover, one she desperately deserves. When approached by RED Medic to engage in an deaging experiment on orders of Redmund Mann, the temptation is too great but is youth worth the price?





	1. Propsal

It was five am when he awoke, almost two hours before the sun would rise on this winter day, moderately temperate as he was in the  RED Base at Teufort located in the Badlands. It was the first morning he had woken in the base since the holiday break which had spent alone for the most part…  
  
A rare smile came across his lips as he remembered the day before New Year’s Eve, he had arrived in Boston and met up with his lover at a local restaurant where he had treated her well before informing her that they would spend New Year’s Eve in New York. They had left that afternoon on a private plane and had arrived in plenty of time to enjoy New York City thoroughly. This enjoyment mostly involved window shopping at the finest boutiques and enjoying the most delectable dinner he had since coming to America to work for RED. Then they went to Time’s Square to watch the ball drop where they had shared a passionate kiss before returning to the hotel…  
  
He then broke from his fine remembrance and gathered his towels before heading to the showers. After a thorough check he was satisfied he was alone and he disrobed before listening for a moment, then he removed his mask, the cloth that hid his identity and was only removed when he had to groom himself…  
  
After he was done with his warm shower he wrapped his towel around his waist and went to one of the sinks to do his daily routine of shaving his stubble and combing his ear length dark brown hair. A sigh escaped him as he looked at the white on his temples and the white blaze in the middle of his widow's peak, he was getting old and his hair wasn’t the only sign…  
  
With his hair dried and combed he put back on his mask before he rubbed his aching shoulder then cracked his back, the warm showers no longer able to soothe his aging joints...  
  
After making his way back to his room he put on his custom tailored suit, high end shoes and his leather gloves. He checked himself in his full length mirror and gave a smug smile.  
  
“Excellent.” said the RED Spy to himself as he straightened his tie.  
  
He then made his way to the Medic’s office to get his daily ration of pain pills as the good doctor did not trust him with a full bottle…Probably wise considering the amount of cigarettes the Spy smoked in a day despite the alleged health risks…  
  
The RED Medic was at his desk reading some sort of letter; Spy recognized the stationary as that of their employer, Redmond Mann. His brow raised in mild interest before he cleared his throat which made the Medic look up at him, his expression annoyed before he pushed his glasses higher on his nose.  
  
“Guten Morgen Spy, I vas just about to go get you. Zis letter is from our RED employers and zey wish me to do an experiment.” said Medic with a grin that made Spy suspicious.  
  
“Why would you bother me with such matters? I am no man of science.” said Spy only for Medic to grin wider.  
  
“ Spy I do not need your expertise, I need you. See zis experiment involves blood transfusion and as the only blood type AB on zis team you are a perfect candidate. Plus the letter instructs me to use you due to your classification and age.” said Medic.  
  
“Doctor I am no guinea pig, now just give me my pills and I will leave.” replied Spy only for his eyes to narrow as Medic shook his head still smiling.  
  
“Nein, zis experiment has been demanded by Redmond himself. Somezing about zis blood makes him zink it vill ease aging in ze human body and to get an accurate result you cannot be on any sort of medication…” said Medic, his grin becoming a bit more sinister.  
   
Spy wasn’t sure what to say, he needed those pills to be at his best but if he told Medic he couldn’t work without them…he would be replaced. Also this experiment had been ordered by his boss and if he did not comply…  
  
“Zink about it Spy, take ze day to zink about it as it vill take zat long for ze pain medication to leave your system zough it’s effect should already have faded…” said Medic before turning his chair around and dismissing Spy with a motion of his hand.  
  
Spy waited for a moment but after realizing that he had no choice he left the room. Then Spy went to the mess hall where he made himself some slices of bread with grape jelly with some coffee with little sugar and vanilla creamer. He engaged in banter with the other teammates having discovered long ago that teammates worked harder to aid comrades who engaged with them then those who were cold and distant. However despite Spy's witty manner he rarely smiled genuinely, more often it was a smirk and only laughed openly if something was genuinely funny. He had shown the rare expression of confusion when he had learned that the new tenth class, the K-9 unit, consisting of a woman and a dog to be known as Handler and Hound. The confusion didn't last long and he made a good effort to make Handler feel included despite her sex and her imposing German Shepard. New to this war she wouldn’t be joining battle till this time next week as she trained.  
  
That day’s battle was the first of the New Year of 1969 and was a resounding success with the REDs holding off the BLUs at the first point of the second stage as they would the next day. Due to a slip up by the RED Sniper missed the BLU Medic's head as he declared he was fully charged. This resulted in the BLU’s breaking through their stalemate only to be held off at the second point of the second stage. Yet Spy's joint pain became an issue and he began to focus on the BLU Sniper instead of the BLU Engineer as the former did not have machines to protect him that required quick movements and precise timing…His teammates did not complain to his face as they continued to be able to hold off the BLU advancement for the rest of the week but Spy knew they were beginning to talk about him, doubt his skill…  
  
Yet it wasn’t till the K-9 units were introduced into battle that Spy realized something had to change...  
  
Spy had been coming up behind BLU Sniper and had his weapon raised, just about to strike and was already decloaking when the BLU Handler warned his target. The sudden dodge wrenched his spine and he hadn’t been able to move quick enough, resulting in a gash across his chest. He smartly cloaked and began to retreat when that BLU mutt had grabbed him with its fanged jaws and dragged him to the ground. He emptied his revolver into the beast, killing it but not fast enough to save his own life as the BLU Handler pointed her shotgun at his head and fired…  
  
Spy sat in spawn for a moment and lit another cigarette, contemplating his defeat and trying to figure how to successfully escape if in such a situation again. Confident that he would not be taken down so easily again he decided to go after the BLU Engineer and successfully back stabbed him a few times, though that just made his shoulder ache even more, as well as sapping the fool’s machines. Yet Spy was caught a few times by sentry fire and was forced to call for the RED Medic more than once and he could have sworn he saw the Medic smile at his pain…  
  
The battle was lost, primarily because of their Handler’s wariness which only ended up with her getting killed by the BLU Sniper so often that the duo was almost useless compared to the BLU K-9 unit. However Spy was not freed from fault, with the RED Handler placing part of the blame on him for being unable to neutralize the BLU Sniper. He had defended himself by listing how many times he had killed the BLU Engineer only for Medic to make a snide comment about how many times he had cried for healing…  
  
As Spy laid in bed that night with his shoulder and back aching he contemplated his recent performance and decided he would accept the Medic’s proposal as it would bring him closer to relief even if it failed and if it succeeded in easing his aging then all the better…


	2. Transfusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy goes through with the experiment and the results are interesting indeed.

Medic wasn’t surprised when Spy entered his office that Sunday, the day both teams agree to a cease-fire for rest both physically and mentally. It allowed him to get a bit of reading done and do experiments that were funded by RED with enough money left over that he wasn’t sure what to do with it. This particular experiment that he wanted to preform would be rather simple but if the information contained in the letter was correct it would prove…interesting.  
  
“Hallo Spy, vhat can I do for you today?” asked Medic, already knowing and his gleeful attitude only succeeded in making Spy uneasy though Spy didn’t let such an emotion show unless the most extreme of cases…  
  
“About a week ago today you offered me a proposal.” said Spy, his hands behind his back and his expression unreadable.  
  
“Yes and I told you to give me an answer within a day but I am not surprised it took you zis long, you are a very methodical man.” said Medic with an approving smile.  
  
“I have thought over your proposal and have decided to accept it, on one condition.” said Spy.  
  
“Vat would that be?” asked Medic.  
  
“That if this transfusion does not show signs of working within a week that you will go back to giving me my pain medication. “ said Spy, his tone leaving no room for debate.  
  
“Of course Spy but if it does vork you vill not need such zings. Now just sign zis paper and we may begin.” Said Medic as he stood up and retrieved a paper from his desk.  
  
Spy took the paper from him and read it over thoroughly, it was standard legal document procedure: he could not tell anyone about the experiment, give blood or tissue samples to anyone but Medic and that his only doctor would be Medic until Medic signed a voucher or unless Spy was fired from RED andhe was bound to tell Medic his every symptom.  It didn’t entrap him anymore then his already standing contract with RED and with his personal pen he signed the contract. Eagerly Medic took the contract and made sure it had been filled out correctly before directing Spy to the table under the large ceiling mounted medi-gun.  
  
Removing his blazer Spy draped it on a nearby hospital bed so that his white shirt and vest were visible. Laying down he could feel the cold metal through his the two layer of cloth and had to stifle a shiver, whether it was cold of nerves he wasn’t sure. Medic soon returned with a IV and heart monitor and instructed Spy to removed his vest and unbutton his shirt. Spy sat up and did so and then laid back down as Medic placed the sensors on his chest before rolling up his right sleeve.  
  
“Zis vill only sting for a moment.” said Medic after he found a vein.   
  
He then roughly pierced Spy’s flesh with the long needle which made Spy grunt with pain. Once satisfied that the IV was secured Medic left Spy alone as he went to the back of the infirmary to the cooler. He retrieved the bag of blood; it was a bit darker than normal blood, almost black.   
  
“Doctor are you sure that is human blood?” asked Spy, sounding more angry then frightened that the Medic might be trying to transfuse a filthy animal’s blood in to his body.  
  
“It is not animal blood, now settle down and tell me if anyzing feels different.” said Medic as he hooked the blood up to the IV in Spy’s arm.   
  
Both men watched as it went down the tube and Spy felt a sense of dread as it got closer and closer to the needle in his arm. As it entered his arm he nearly cried out in surprise, it was cold, so much colder then transfusions he had had in the past. The coldness didn’t fade as it moved through his veins.  
  
“Doctor, it’s cold. “said Spy only for Medic to scoff at him.  
  
“Don’t be a baby, it vas in the cooler for a week, of course it is cold.” said Medic.   
  
After about 30 minutes Spy began to shiver as if he had been dunked in ice water. He tried to speak but his teeth only chattered and to his relief he saw Medic bring him a blanket but the cold did not leave him and only seemed to go into his bones. Spy began to fidget as his expression became anxious which was rare for him.  
  
Medic noticed this and looked at the heart monitor, Spy’s heart beat was increasing while his blood pressure was lowering. He immediately took off his glove and felt Spy’s neck it was cold, the pulse was rapid but weak and the jugular veins were distending.   
  
“Zis is not good.” Said Medic as he struggled to keep the disorientated Spy from ripping out the IV and was forced to use restraints as his patient began to hyperventilate.   
  
Realizing Spy was going into cardiogenic shock Medic went to the cooler and grabbed positive inotropic agent based fluid only to curse in German as the heart monitor began to screech, alerting him that Spy’s heart had stopped. He ran over to Spy and began CPR, first doing chest compressions before forcing himself to do mouth-to-mouth, nearly gagging at the taste of cigarettes. After a minute of that he put medic gel on Spy’s chest before taking out the defibrillator and charging the paddles  
  
“Live verdamnt!” yelled Medic as he pressed them to Spy’s chest once, then twice and on the third time the heart monitor began to beep as Spy’s heart restarted.   
  
He then turned off the defibrillator and removed the now empty bag of blood from the IV and connected the inotropic agent so that it began to enter Spy’s blood stream. Finally he turned on the ceiling medi-gun to correct any tissue damage done by lack of oxygen. His brows furrowed, he probably should have done that first but his patient was alive though it left a bad taste in his mouth.  Satisfied Medic sat in the nearby chair and waited for Spy to wake up.  
  
At first all Spy saw was blackness and the smell of smoke, the glow and crackling of fire and he realized he was in Hell as demons began to tug at his suit. He knew he would wind up here, he believed but he never repented, had never stopped the killing and now he was going to pay, he was going to pay for all eternity in the flames…  
  
Then Spy lips on his and there was a vision of his lover. She was dressed in her blue dress and as she pulled him along the vision of Hell disappeared before he kissed her again. Then all he could see was red and all he could feel was power, he heard a cry but ignored it as that sweet sensation of pure energy coursed through him and then it stopped. He opened his eyes and saw the face of his love only it was gaunt and old looking as if she had suddenly aged or been drained dry of her vitality… Her eyes were accusing even in death and he began to scream…  
  
As Medic looked Spy over he noticed something odd about his gloves, the fingers looked pointed and as did his ears under his mask but before he could remove either piece of clothing the oddities had disappeared, making him question if they had ever existed. He then cursed loudly as Spy tried to sit up, screaming in torment, only to violently shake the bed he was restrained to which made Medic fall backwards on his butt.   
  
“Vell I vill say zat vas unexpected.” said Medic as he stood up and dusted himself off.   
  
Spy could feel the fading ache in his chest and the gel on his skin and knew that a defibrillator had been used on him…  
  
“You idiot! You killed me!” exclaimed Spy as he fought against his restraints as he glared at the smiling Medic.  
  
“Nein, I saved you, you went into shock and zen cardiac arrest. I brought you back and here you are, good as new. “ said Medic.   
  
“That blood was not human and you knew it but still you gave it to me.” accused Spy though he had ceased his struggling, he then looked towards the bag, expecting to see it ripped open by the smell of iron but his eyes widened a little when he saw it was almost completely empty.  
  
“Nein, zat blood was fine, your body just had a rare reaction to it zat could occur vith any transfusion.” explained Medic though Spy could tell he was hiding something but it was clear he would not be able to get it out of Medic.  
  
“Then could you release me doctor? I would very much like to wash up.” said Spy to which Medic shook his head.  
  
“You just suffered from cardiac arrest, you need to stay under ze medi-gun until your chest pain ceases. “ said Medic  before going over to his phonograph and turning on some classical music.  
  
“I vill go tell ze team to clear out from by ze door so you can rest.” said Medic as he went to the door of the infirmary and began shooing away the teammates who had remained despite hearing him come to the door.   
  
Medic then returned to his desk and began to read a German novel before noticing Spy fidget.  
  
“Vat it is now?” asked Medic.  
  
“The music is too loud as is your voice.” responded Spy which made Medic raise a brow before going over to his phonograph and turning it down.   
  
He then approached Spy quietly and began to examine him again only to notice Spy was still annoyed.  
  
“Vat?” asked Medic growing irritated himself.   
  
“Two things are pounding in a similar but off time rhythm. Which machine of yours is that?” questioned Spy.  
  
“Explain ze rhythm.” Said Medic, trying to his growing grin.  
  
“One-two, one-two, one-“ began Spy, his eyes widening when Medic’s did when they realized that it was their hearts Spy was hearing…  
  
Medic immediately went to his closet of machines and brought out a hearing test machine that emitted tones and was connected to a set of headphones.  He put the head phones on Spy who didn’t resist.  
  
“Tell me when you hear ze tone.” said Medic as he flipped the machine on and began to turn the dial only for Spy to nod very soon after.  
  
“I said ven you hear ze tone.” Said Medic.  
  
“I did.” Said Spy.  
  
“Zat’s impossible.” said Medic though he knew every well it wasn't, not with that blood...

He listed off some number off the human hearing range and Spy looked at him, waiting for him to say it was a joke but Medic only looked at him. For a moment Spy heard the rhythm of Medic’s heart speed up and then he saw some sort of red network over lapping Medic’s image, the source being where Medic’s heart should be. He fiercely shook his head and it cleared. His eyes looked into Medic’s and his expression went cold.  
  
“What did you do to me?” asked Spy.  
  
“ I did a simple procedure, a blood transfusion as you agreed.” said Medic and Spy sighed, he didn't have the energy for this.   
  
“My chest feels fine, may you release me please?” said Spy and Medic hesitated for a moment before removing the restraints and undoing the IV.   
  
Spy sat up and moved to the edge of the bed and noticed something odd…his back didn’t hurt nor did his shoulder. They had been aching horribly when he had come in here…  
  
‘Must be the medi-gun.’ thought Spy as Medic left him to fetch him towels and soap.  
  
“You may use ze medical shower. “said Medic.  
  
“Much appreciated, doctor.” said Spy before he went to the stall, pulled back the curtain and disrobed, carefully folding his clothes before setting them outside the shower.  
  
The shower was quick and soothed his mind though the water seemed to be a bit loud. He retrieved his towels from outside the curtain, careful not to expose himself. After drying he put on his mask, stepped out of the shower and got dressed. He looked back at Medic who seemed to be staring.   
  
“What is it doctor?” asked Spy.  
  
“Nothing.” said Medic before turning away to and beginning to fill out notes on his chart of Spy.   
  
He had seen how Spy had walked into his office, a man with moderate back problems but yet when Spy had gotten dressed he had moved like a limber young man…  
  
“I vant you to stay out of battle for ze next veek. I vill explain to our superiors vat happened and zat ze spies cannot fight till I am sure you have recovered.” Said Medic to which Spy cursed in French only for Medic to gesture to the defibrillators.   
  
“So be it but if I am fired …” said Spy, letting the threat hang in the air before Medic dismissed him.  
  
“Don’t vorry Spy. Now go, I have many papers I must fill out.” said Medic.  
  
Spy left, returning to his room, not wanting to talk about his near-death experience nor feeling hungry at the moment despite not having eaten that day…


	3. Anemia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy doesn't feel well, he doesn't know what his symptoms could mean...Medic does.

The following day Spy awoke with a strange feeling, it was like thirst and hunger mixed together to the point he couldn’t tell what he carved. It was unusual as he had gone days without eating before in his youth but never had it felt like this…  
  
It took sheer will power to go through his morning routine before finally making his way to the mess hall which was unfortunately full as everyone was awake early. The one reason was they had to discuss and modify battle strategies to account for his absence and as he entered the room they all looked him. Only Engineer, Handler, Medic and Heavy were showing any concern while the rest seemed suspicious as to why he was there in his normal attire as if nothing was wrong with him. He ignored them and prepared himself a proper French omelette and spoiled himself by having his bread slices and imported jam. Normally he would have one or the other in order to keep himself trim and sleek but the feeling gnawing at him would require more than either dish could offer alone.  
  
As he took a bite of his omelette he frowned, it tasted and felt like rubber in his mouth. He looked at the omelette, it had very little color in it as was custom as he had so expertly cut up the herbs which he distinctly remembered doing.

  
‘Maybe I am catching a cold.’ thought Spy, nothing else could explain the lack of taste…  
  
Forcing himself to swallow what was in his mouth he moved to the bread and put on it his favorite jam only to wrinkle his noise when it felt like slime and tasted like rot in his mouth…He politely took his napkin and spit the morsel into it unable to finish it.  
  
To wash away the taste he sipped his French latte, the mixture imported from Paris itself so that he only had to add milk and water to it. A bitter taste filled his mouth and he turned away from the others so he could spit the fluid back into his cup.  
He forced himself to eat the omelette and threw the rest of his meal in the trash as he made his way back into the supply closet. The herbs had been used as there were less than the day before so the omelette shouldn’t have tasted so, even if he were sick. The jam had no signs of going bad and the latte mix was fresh so he was puzzled by this turn of events as he had not left his food alone for a second so why did it taste so horrible?  
  
The strange feeling of hunger and thirst was replaced by that of illness and be barely made his way to the bathroom before vomiting the precious little he had eaten. He crouched there for a few moments, unwilling to let his pants touch the filthy ground, trembling as that feeling returned despite the soreness of his stomach…Then his eyes opened in annoyance as he heard someone approach him from behind…  
  
He was ready for battle with his balisong poised for the gut of any attacker as the door opened only to find himself looking at Engineer who looked at him in surprise at the knife which was quickly put away.  
  
“Hello Engineer, what is it that you want?” asked Spy.  
  
“Just making sure you’re okay partner…You want me to send Medic in here?” replied the Engineer.  
  
“No, I am fine.” said Spy dismissively and Engineer left Spy to freshen up.  
  
As Spy rinsed his mouth out he noted that the taste of the water was unpleasant but bearable and he swallowed despite himself as he realized the strange craving was indeed thirst. Taking his cup he began to fill it and chug it, he did this three more times before his stomach told him it could hold no more. Yet he was still so very thirsty…He forced himself to leave the bathroom and occupied his mouth with a cigarette as he went back to his bedroom and closed the curtains before lying back down and going back to sleep…  
  
The next day was pretty much the same, failed attempts to eat everything from usual to the blandest foods that should have soothed his stomach. Yet he noticed something odd, his stomach ached only till he expelled the food and then he felt fine. Also despite being unable to hold any food down he wasn’t hungry and he wasn’t weakening. That night as the rest ate dinner he sought to make himself some toast he looked at it for a moment and then just threw it out without tasting it. He simply no longer had any desire to eat...  
  
His thirst on the other hand was becoming an issue, he couldn’t walk by a sink without getting himself a drink and no matter how much he consumed he always wanted more. Yet the more troubling aspect then the amount of water that was going in was that none was coming out…He had to force himself on the second day to visit Medic, afraid his bladder was going to burst though he felt no pressure or pain.  
  
Medic was once again at his desk, this time nuzzling a dove while his phonograph played some sort of soft melody in the background. It wasn’t until Spy cleared his throat that Medic noticed him and looked as if he had just been caught doing something intimate as he shooed the bird away.  
  
“Ja?” said Medic as he finished straightening up and motioned Spy to sit.  
  
“I am afraid I am ill doctor.” said Spy as he sat down.  
  
“Really? You don’t look sick.” said Medic as he cocked a brow.  
  
“I haven’t held down solid food since the transfusion doctor and while I have drunk about a gallon of water since then…neither have I urnitated.” admitted Spy which caught Medic’s attention.  
  
“If zat is so zen it is a miracle you are able to stand, let alone valk into my office.” said Medic, if it had been anyone else he would have asked if they were joking but Spy would never joke about such symptoms as he valued his job highly…  
  
“Doctor I would not lie about such things, there is no benefit for me to do so.” said Spy in a matter of fact tone which convinced Medic that he should look into this.  
  
He motioned Spy to follow him to his infirmary and once there Medic placed him on the table and began to feel around Spy’s stomach.  
  
“If you are unable to handle solid foods zis should be…unpleasant.” said Medic to which Spy only nodded his consent.  
  
The doctor was through and if he hadn’t heard from numerous teammates that Spy had been vomiting he wouldn’t have been able to believe the spy wasn’t eating. Medic could find no signs of stomach illness or pain nor did Spy have a fever. He was actually cold and his paleness was the only visible sign that he might be suffering from something. Spy hadn’t lost any weight so whatever was bothering him wasn’t affecting him negatively…  
  
“I can’t find anything zat vould suggest zat you have told me to be true. However I vill give you zese vitamins so zat your lack of food does not begin to affect you poorly.” said Medic as he retrieved a bottle of pills.  
  
“Merci doctor.” said Spy as he took the bottle handed to him and began to get up only for Heavy, who had arrived shortly after them in the infirmary, to pull him back down.  
  
“Heavy what is the meaning of this?” said Spy harshly as he noticed Medic had retrieved something that looked like an IV bag…  
  
“Mon dieu no!” cursed Spy as he cringed at Medic’s stern expression.  
  
“I am sorry kamerad but I cannot take your lack of urination lightly as it could have deadly affects…Heavy hold him still.”said Medic and Heavy grabbed Spy’s shoulders and held him down as Medic approached…  
  
The whole base echoed with French cursing only to end with a scream…  
  
“Don’t be such a baby.” said Medic as he washed his hands as Spy awkwardly stood up and staggered to the door.  
  
“You will pay for this doctor and you too fatman!” spat Spy as he went through the door.  
  
“Vait! I haven’t told you how to-“ began Medic only for Spy to stick his head back in and glare daggers at him.  
  
“Stop right there and tell no one of this.” hissed Spy before withdrawing and going to his room where he spent the rest of the day getting used to his…new equipment.  
  
It was on the fifth day of the week that Spy’s lack of food seemed to be affecting him. While he felt no hunger he was weakening and nearly collapsed out of exhaustion after some regular training exercises.  
  
“Spah ya okay ya bloody spook?” asked the RED Sniper who had been practicing with his rifle nearby when Spy had fallen into a stack of targets.  He got a groan from Spy as a response and helped the Frenchman to his feet as he called out:  
  
“Need some help over here!”  
  
His call was answered by Scout who had been swinging his bat, trying to aim balls at targets. The two men practically dragged Spy to the infirmary before placing him on a bed so Scout could fetch Medic.  
  
“He’s in here doc and he ain’t looking so hot.” said Scout as he ran back into the room, Medic right behind him.  
  
Medic felt Spy’s forehead, expecting a fever only to recoil as the man’s skin felt as cold as a corpse. Noting the pale skin and piecing together what Scout had already told him he fetched an IV. He had Sniper remove Spy’s blazer before he pierced Spy’s arm only for the man to groan and try to turn away.  
  
“Restrain him.” ordered Medic to the other two who followed his orders as Medic extracted a vial of blood before hooking in an IV of fluids. He then began to do tests on the blood.  
  
“So what’s wrong with him doc?” asked Scout.  
  
“I von’t know till later but I expect anemia…Danke for your assistance but you may now leave.” said Medic without looking at the boy who was about to say something when Sniper grabbed his shoulder and pushed him out ahead.  
  
With both men gone Medic fetched his book and read a few chapters while keeping an eye on Spy, taking notes every now and then as he remembered something he had forgotten to write in the experiment report.  
  
He checked Spy and noticed that his bag was empty despite never being changed…  
  
“Interesting.” whispered Medic, realizing that Spy was no longer producing waste, it was if his body was using every bit of fluid that went into it.  
  
The blood tests did indicate severe anemia and Medic began another transfusion of blood, this time not with the samples sent by RED and that’s went things got strange…  
  
It was almost as if someone was sucking down the bag of blood by how fast it went, a pint gone in less than half the normal time and the results it had on Spy were immediate. His pale flesh gained color and his temperature went up as his rapid heart rate lowered to just on the higher side of normal. As all this was happening Medic noticed physical changes in Spy’s form, those points reappeared in his gloves and on his ears while something moved under his lips…Taking a metal tool he lifted up Spy’s upper lip but whatever had causing the movement had retreated as did the other features after the bag was empty…  
  
“Spy I zink zis is ze beginning of a new age.” whispered Medic as he watched over Spy, his eyes filled with wonder as hypotheses filled his mind as well as possibilities…  
  
Spy awoke later that day feeling better than he had in years and he could tell that the offensive equipment was gone which brought a flash of a smile to his lips before he realized how it must have happened and where he was…  
  
His eyes focused on Medic who was busy filling out his notebook that he had started when he began his experiment on Spy. It peaked his interest as he thought the experiment had concluded…then again could his lack of hunger and liquid waste be connected to a simple transfusion? True it had been more complex than that with him actually dying…Yet how could blood cause such things?  
  
These thoughts filled his mind and as Medic finally noticed that he was up. He could tell Spy felt much better as he looked it. Medic smiled and approached Spy who looked at him with suspicion and Medic feigned being hurt.  
  
“ Spy don’t look at me like zat, you should be happy I took out ze device vhile you vere asleep.” said Medic.  
  
“Perhaps but why did you take it out if it was so important to put it in in the first place?” asked Spy with a raised brow, some resentment in his voice.  
  
“I realized you no longer needed it.” said Medic and Spy decided not to push the issue as he was happy the device was gone but still worried about were all the water he was drinking was going…  
  
“So doctor what brought me into your infirmary this time?” asked Spy.  
  
“Anemia.” said Medic which brought a rare look of confusion to Spy’s eyes.  
  
“I just had that blood transfusion, how could I have anemia?” asked Spy and Medic just shrugged before turning around to his medicine cabinet.  
  
He returned with a bottle of black pills, really placebos, but looked enough like iron supplements that a untrained man like Spy could not tell them from the real thing.  
  
“Zese vill help, zey are iron, good for ze blood. Take one every day.” said Medic.  
  
He then pointed to Spy’s blazer and Spy quickly retrieved it before leaving with the pills. Medic waited till Spy was gone before going to his bookshelf and pulling down a book of folklore. He then went back to his journal and wrote down more notes on what to expect as well as things to try on Spy. A sinister smile came to his face as he thought about how Spy would react in battle, he had already written a clean bill of health for Spy and unless Spy dropped dead the man was going into battle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medic and Heavy are placing an urinary catheter, primarily to measure.


	4. Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy suffers more symptoms but the worst appears on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a vampire story so consider yourself warned.

The last two days of Spy’s week of recovering passed without another trip to the infirmary and he spent his time with his team, trying to reassure them and convince them that he was well. Yet deep down he knew he wasn’t, a man did not go a week without eating and not lose weight nor did a man drink obscene amounts of water and not urinate without his bladder exploding resulting in an agonizing death…Then there were some changes that while positive should have been impossible…  
  
When he had groomed himself the morning after the second transfusion he was shocked by the change to his face: his worry lines were almost non existant, his stubble seemed darker and his hair…the white at his temples was now gray as was his forehead blaze and both were thinner while his hair was thicker. He had spent a minute rubbing his hands through it to make sure he wasn’t seeing things and he gave a smile only to notice that his canine teeth were loose. He had all his teeth pulled long ago and replaced with exact replicas that could be removed and opened to reveal miniature items, a system of smuggling most law enforcement didn’t know about let alone check for. Yet now his four canine teeth were loose and he removed one only for his eyes to widen as he thought he saw a bit of white at the base of the socket but as he poked at the socket he found it empty. Quickly he put his canine tooth back in and went to his room to get ready for the day. ..  
  
The next day he called his lover from a phone booth after making sure it wasn’t bugged. It still irked him that the BLU Spy had been able to find him let alone get such pictures of him and his lover…Spy enjoyed some time talking with her with the occasional flirt or teasing remark as they talked about her day and he talked about work, admitting that he was the last day of a weeklong medical leave. She had gasped and asked him what was wrong after chewing him out for not calling sooner. He didn’t go into the details of the experiment, instead claiming he was suffering from a stomach bug. After about an hour she said she would let him get off the phone if he called her that lovely French nickname he had for her…  
  
“ Good bye ma petit choufleur. I shall call again soon.” said Spy with a kiss at the end which made his lover giggle before she said goodbye.    
  
Spy then hung up the phone and lit a cigarette and as he took a long draw of it Spy knew  she loved him despite not saying it as she knew he cared deeply for her without saying it on the phone. He had sworn her never to say “I love you” unless it was face to face, to keep her safe as well as to make each time it was said more meaningful…  
  
The rest of the day he was in a good mood though troubled by the thought if his inability to eat continued till the next time he saw her. Not only would it make dinner’s out awkward but he would be unable to properly make her dinner which she  enjoyed so mush  after years of making meals for eight thankless boys...When this war was done and he had all the money they would ever need he would take her from Boston and to every major city in the world before settling down whenever best suited them both. Then maybe they would be more then lovers…  
  
As Spy got ready for work for the first time in a week he was anxious after being out of the game for a week that had been full of health issues but Medic had insisted he was fine for work and as Spy loaded his revolver he let his face betray nothing. He got into place behind a corner near the front lines where he could cloak without being seen and get to a target quickly. As the numbers were counted down he switched to his balisong and cloaked the moment the gates opened to BLU spawn only to see that damn mutt eyeing him.   
Spy switched to his revolver, decloaked as he ran by and shot it’s owner in the arm which made her cry out and the dog’s attention shift just in time for the RED Heavy to mow them down with his mingun. He then cloaked and found a hiding place to wait for the rest of the BLU’s to move ahead enough so that he could get behind them. As he waited he sniffed the air as a delicious scent came to his nostrils, as if someone was baking fine pastries…  
  
Spy shook his head and got into position behind the BLU’s before decloaking and empting his revolver into a few of their backs, making them turn around as Pyro, Soldier and Demoman rained destruction upon them. However death did not come quickly enough to prevent Spy from being headshotted by BLU Sniper who fired his shot from on top of the little shed before he was headshotted by the RED Sniper.  
  
Awaking in RED spawn Spy cursed as the voice announced the first control point had been captured. Quickly and stealthily he made his way back to the first point to find the BLU Engineer camping out there. A grin came across Spy's lips as he cloaked and made his way to the BLU Engineer who was just setting up a sentry, having used his metal first for a dispenser…  
  
Spy decloaked behind the BLU Engineer and plunged his knife deep into his foe's back which made the man yell and collapse.  
  
“Happy trails la-“ began Spy only to stop as that sweet scent seemed to envelope him.  
  
With a quick sniff Spy found the source at his feet…the corpse of the Engineer and he knelt down to the dead man, his eyes wide as his mouth twitched as he could feel drool building behind his lips…  
  
Then Spy felt pain explode in his torso as the level one sentry began to shoot him…He threw a sapper at it and the dispenser before  fleeing into the nearby mine shaft, that strange craving becoming a desperate need…  
  
He saw a strange red network that formed the basic shape of a man and he cloaked before making his way over to who he would later realize was the enemy sniper. All Spy knew was that killing wouldn’t leave him enough time with the body to do what he needed too, though what he wasn’t sure…Taking out his balisong he decloaked and ran the knife across the vertebrae at about midway down the neck.  
  
The BLU Sniper felt like a sharp wind fluttered against his neck only to find he could not move as he began to fall backward…Only to be caught but before he could see his attacker his hat was then roughly pulled over his face before  a hand clasped his mouth. Underneath the hat the BLU Sniper’s eyes widened in terror as he was dragged further into the tunnel only to cry out as another hand move by his neck into his shirt...  
  
Spy contemplated ripping out the bushman’s heart but decided not to, not because he didn’t think he could do it but because in the back of his head his a voice told him it would just make the sniper disappear before he had what he needed. So Spy's fingers trailed from that glowing source of the network up to the neck, resting on the pulse. Spy opened his jaws and licked his lips as more of that wonderful scent was freed as his clawed fingertips ripped open the Sniper’s skin as they moved over it… Spy didn’t notice the claws form or his ears point, testing his mask, as the sniper’s heartbeat became deafening so that he couldn’t hear the battle mere feet away. He didn’t even notice his expensive canines fall out of his mouth and onto BLU Sniper’s chest as fangs filled the sockets…All Spy was aware of was that pulse as he leaned forward…  
  
BLU Sniper desperately tried to move, to do anything but his body refused to work and he yelled into that hand as he felt warm lips on his neck, his worst fears about the situation seeming to come true as a tongue licked the source of his pulse…He tried to bite the hand over his mouth only to give a muffled cry as it tightened and BLU Sniper could feel the bones of his face crack under the force as he heard the mouth sucking at his neck. Then he felt hot tears leave his eyes in anger and fear as he felt a hicky form only for that mouth to open and…  
  
The jugular seemed to burst  in Spy’s mouth as liquid ecstasy filled him and he gulped it down.His eyes closed as he savored it, not truly aware of what he was doing, only that the need within him was being satisfied. A feeling similar to the medigun came over his wounds from the sentry as they pieced back together. He didn’t know when the BLU Sniper died but only became aware of it when he fell on his face as the body faded away as a RED victory was announced…  
  
Then the world returned to him and he could hear the BLU’s scream as they were hunted down and killed as customary when they lost a round. He looked around the dark mine shaft, wondering why he was there and on his knees in the dirt which was more like mud, wet with some sort of fluid, blood upon closer inspection and as he wondered who’s it was he could feel a warm dampness on his chin, throat and chest along with his left hand…Spy looked down at himself in the low light and saw that he was covered in blood, soaked to the skin but he was not wounded…As Spy opened his mouth to speak and his tongue moved he tasted salt and iron…  
  
“Mon dieu…” whispered Spy as he grabbed his head and closed his eyes, not wanting to believe what he was realizing…  
  
He then became aware of another presence and looked up to see RED Medic and despite all his years of practice he could not hide his fear as Medic approached him.  
  
“Doctor I…” began Spy only to wince as he felt a needle go into his shoulder and the world once again disappeared into a swirl of colors…


	5. Vulerable Postion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic holds all the cards and rumors circulate around the team. How long can he keep up this charade when he isn't even human anymore?

Spy awoke in the infirmary and as he rubbed his head he became aware of two things, he was wearing a clean gown and he could feel his hair. His eyes widened as he realized he wasn’t wearing his mask and he swung his legs over the side of the bed only to put a hand to his temple as the sudden movement made his head spin. Slowly he got to his feet and looked around, glaring at Medic who was seated nearby with that blasted journal and a vial of dark fluid…  
  
“Vell you are up and in about half the time such a dose vould last in a human.” said Medic as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Spy was about to yell at him when he caught something about the last sentence.  
  
“What do you mean by “human”? I am a man despite what I have done and will do if you do not return my mask.” said Spy, the last words almost a hiss which made Medic shake his head with a smile.  
  
“After a simple test you vill see vat I mean, go over to ze full body mirror by ze changing station.” said Medic and at Spy’s glare he held up the man’s mask before going over the mirror.  
  
Spy followed and looked at himself in the mirror and froze as he noticed his hair…the gray was almost completely gone, only scattered gray hairs told of the three areas it once dominated.   
  
“What the hell…?” said Spy with disbelief, not noticing Medic opening the vial until that sweet smell from battle waffled into his nose and his eyes became glued to it.  
Something within him demanded he drink it to make the dizziness in his head and his slow reaction time go away… Spy grabbed it from Medic who smiled and nodded. Spy tipped the vial back and sipped it like fine wine only to hungrily pour the rest into his mouth as soon as the first drop hit his tongue. He looked towards Medic who looked mesmerized by something…  
  
That’s when Spy noticed the red in his reflection and focused on it to realize his eyes were now red and cat-like. As he watched in horror his ears twisted, elongating and pointing…He placed his hand to the reflection, hoping it was some illusion only to see a clawed hand before him . Gasping in shock he opened his mouth to reveal long fangs where his canines would normally be. It had to be some sort of tricked being played upon him, some sort of wicked trick from that sick mind of the medic-With uncharacteristic fury he punched out the mirror and looked at his hand as the glass fell only to see black blood slowly seep from the already healing wounds... He back away from the shattered mirror which still showed that horrid reflection till he was against the wall and he began to slide down it covering his face with his hands…  
  
“Mon dieu…” whispered Spy as if about to start a prayer and then he heard Medic chuckle and he looked up at his teammate with confusion.  
  
“Forgive me Spy, I simply cannot understand ze depths of your vanity, it amuses me.” explained Medic only with a sly smile which disappeared as those red eyes glared at him.  
Spy stood up and within a moment he had Medic pinned against the wall behind him by his throat.  
  
“How dare you laugh at my misery! I am a monster and I am sure you are to blame in some way you …” started Spy only for his eyes to move from Medic’s frightened eyes to his throat, he could feel the pulse under his hand and it called to him…  
  
Spy then felt two strong fingers pinch a point on his neck and he went limp, slumping to the ground as Medic rubbed his neck with his free hand, the other still on Spy’s pressure point.  
  
“I zink ve vill have to vork on your blutrunst my  kamerade.” said Medic as he looked down at Spy before going to check that no one was near the infirmary doors.  
Satisfied he turned to look back at the recovering Spy with a stern look on his face as if about to scold a child.  
  
“ You should be more grateful, I could have left you on ze field to be discovered how zey say “ red-handed”. ..Yet I was able to convince ze team zat you had received a last minute wound and needed immediate treatment and with Heavy’s help I got you in here, cleaned you up and showed you your condition so zat you would be aware of it.” said Medic.  
  
“Why?” asked Spy, his expression suspicious.  
  
“Vhy? Simple, you are a new stage in human progress and after some adjustments…you will be perfection…” said Medic.  
  
“What are you talking about? How could this be perfection? How could it be anything more than abhorrent?” asked Spy, gesturing to himself.  
  
“You don’t see ze bigger picture, you don’t need food, your body uses water so efficiently. Your senses are beyond human ranges and vith every…transfusion of blood you grow fitter and younger…True zere are some cosmetic issues vhen you feed and you tend to be a bit voracious in your appetite but it is nothing science cannot vork out.”  said Medic with a smile.  
  
“So you don’t intend to cure me.” hissed Spy.  
  
“Nein but I vill help you control it as I study you and if you refuse…Vell I doubt your liebling vill be safe in your arms if you somehow manage to escape the base and RED alive…”said Medic as he stopped by the intercom and had his hand hover above the button.  
  
Ideas went through Spy’s mind of how to get out of this position where he held none of the cards. If the team came in here they would overpower him as he had neither of his weapons or his watch.  He might be killed in the struggle or engage in…then they would kill him brutally… If he attacked and killed Medic it would buy him some time to escape the base, a simple neck  snap would prevent him from being…distracted. However he would be relentlessly hunted by a very extensive organization, if not to be killed for what he knew then to be further studied as Medic wished to do.  He would never be able see his lover again and she might even be used against him if not killed herself… His hands clenched into fists as he sighed in defeat and looked at the ground only for his mask to land before him….  
  
He looked up at Medic who was smiling broadly at him. Quickly he put back on his mask and stood up before walking up to Medic.  
  
“I’ll let you study me but you will not cross me doctor and you will tell no one of this without my permission.” said Spy, his expression and voice were deadly serious.   
  
Medic held up his hand:  
  
“ I schworen to keep zis confidential as long as you are reasonable. ”  
  
“As are you.” remarked Spy and then both men shook each other’s hand, though Spy knew he was at the Medic’s mercy, a trait the doctor notoriously lacked…  
  
Medic smiled at him and then directed him to the mirror and Spy could see the horrendous traits were now gone…  
  
“I zink your…cosmetic features are present only during and shortly after times of feeding. Oh and I found these after I sedated you.” said Medic as he presented the four missing canine teeth.  
  
“Thank you, doctor.” said Spy as Medic dropped them in his waiting hand.  
  
Spy put them in and tested them with his tongue, they were secure but still slightly loose from the tips of the fangs pressing down upon them…  
  
His eyes glanced towards Medic as he noticed movement only to see that Medic had retrieved a medical bag. Bile rose up in Spy's throat as he realized Medic meant to do a very through examination…  
  
The first thing Medic did was look over his entire form, finding it as lithe and fit as ever though Spy’s noble posture was better now that his joints no longer pained him. He did measurements of everything, comparing it to his old measurements. Medic then feed Spy another vial of blood, this time it was consumed in a more restricted manner as he was not injured. Medic noted  their placement and general structure.   
Yet the changes didn’t last long enough for Medic to do all he wanted to do so he prepared a syringe full of adrenaline only for the changes to work their way back as Spy gripped his wrist tightly.  
  
“ You will not inject me with anything without my consent.” informed Spy only to wrinkle his nose as Medic had him look in the mirror again.  
  
“Oh merde.” said Spy as he realized the changes where not just related to feeding…  
  
“You vill have to learn to control your temper mien freund.” remarked Medic with a chuckle which only made Spy glare at him before the changes began to fade.  
He yelped as Medic stomped on his foot before looked at the man with murder in his eyes.  
  
“You idiot!” hissed Spy only for Medic to shake a finger before getting his measuring tape.  
  
“Nein, I am a genius as I need to get measurements of your altered state.” said Medic before he began to measure Spy’s new cosmetic features as if Spy was an animal in some auction.  
  
It was all very demeaning to the Frenchman but he kept focused on his anger to keep the abominable traits present to avoid more pain.  Only when Medic gave him a nod did he relax and let his humanity return…  
  
“You may leave, I have calculations to do.” said Medic as he pointed to fresh suit he had retrieved from Spy’s room as well as Spy’s things.  
  
As Spy got dressed he looked at a reflective cabinet to keep an eye on Medic, noting that the man was writing in that journal. He resolved to destroy that journal when his condition became self-manageable and he no longer needed the good doctor…  
  
“Good bye doctor.” Said Spy as he left the room, his words more a force of habit than actual sentiment and he was not surprised that Medic was too deep in his work to respond…  
As he made his way to the mess hall to keep up appearances and good standing he stopped as he heard the conversation, it was about him…  
  
“So I just goin say it cause we are all thinkin it, what is goin on with Spah ?”   
  
“What do ya mean boyo?”   
  
“Wassamatter, y’freakin’ stupid?”  
  
“Lay off him boy, ya know he is drunk more often than not.”  
  
“Enough, back to Spy, what is wrong?”  
  
“He has been sick an awful lot, almost feel sorry for the bloody spook.”  
  
“Must be why he got so hurt…”  
  
“ Ya know when we brought him back he wasn’t reactin to my dispenser…”  
  
“Hmp mph hmm hhp mumph?”  
  
“Maybe”  
  
“No needle cause such mess”  
  
“It was a bloody hell of a mess, all over the front of the spook’s suit. Think he’d put a bullet in his own bloody head so he could go to respawn if for nothing else then to clean up…”  
  
“Ey, blood all around his frickin’ mouth… “  
  
“ Still internal injuries would have caused some sort of drain on the dispenser…”  
  
“Maybe it wasn’t his blood lads…”  
  
“Ya go from too drunk to notice to-“  
  
“Enough boy and you Demo, what are you suggestin?”  
  
“He’s a bloody vampire!”  
  
The whole team seemed to laugh at him but Spy could hear Demoman slam his bottle on the table.  
  
“Listen to me lads! He ain’t eatin and he was covered in more blood then a man can lose and live! Bloody hell I’ve seen less blood from a gibbing!”  
  
Yet while most of the team kept laughing, Spy could hear some of them going silence as they realized Demoman had a point…he had to stop this talk and he had to stop it now…  
  
He waited a moment and then walked into the room, raising a brow, pretending to not know why most of the team was laughing only to go silent as he entered the room. He stopped and looked at them.  
  
“Did I miss something?” asked Spy.  
  
“Just talking about how you are doing partner.” responded Engineer as after a few moments of silence from the rest of the team.  
  
“As you all can see I am doing rather well…Who cooked tonight?” asked Spy as he looked towards the trays of food in the far side of the mess hall.   
  
“I did Frenchie!” called Soldier as he came out of the kitchen with a pot of what could be called stew…  
  
‘Oh merde’ thought Spy as he realized he had to eat Soldier’s cooking or risk the rumor’s growing…  
  
He grabbed a bowl and approached Soldier who was pouring the stew into a tray.  
  
“May I?” asked Spy and Solider nodded before handing him the ladle.   
  
Spy poured two heaping ladles full of the stew into his bowl and grabbed a spoon before sitting down amongst the team. Taking a spoon full he put it into his mouth and forced himself to pretend to savor it, even letting out a hum before swallowing when he really just wanted to spit out the horrid lukewarm paste…He forced himself to keep eating, using all his skill to hide his disgust as his stomach churned…  
  
“It has Frenchie’s approval so come and get it men!” called Soldier and the rest lined up to get their servings.  
  
After eating the whole bowl he had to use all his willpower to keep it down as he engaged with his team, explaining that he had had a stomach bug the last week that acted up when he ate solid food so he had been receiving most of his nourishment from IVs. Yet he was now fine and in today’s battle he had just bitten off a bit more than he could chew with the BLU Sniper…Neither of which were complete lies and the grain of truth made each more believable. After satisfying himself that he had quelled most of their doubts he excused himself and went to his room.  
  
Once there he locked his door and began to experiment with the limits of his anger before it would cause physical changes, it wasn’t hard to make himself mad, just thinking of how the Medic had been so ready to throw him to the wolves that day…He could feel the changes and as he looked at himself he scowled, pocketing his fake canines so he would not lose them...  
  
He didn’t like what he had become and to make himself change repeatedly…it made him sick inside but he had to do it so he could master it, just like his other emotions. Then he would learn to control himself around blood to the point he would be able to resist feeding or showing any signs of hunger around it. It might take him days even weeks but he would master himself so he would not be in such a vulnerable position again as he had in that infirmary…  
  
Yet as he looked upon his altered form he could not help but think…  
  
‘What will Joan think of this monstre?’


	6. Fight Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy begins a new routine while trying to keep the pieces of his life together, a life that hasn't been stable for a long time.

The next day Spy prepared for work, his head and finger tips sore from his repeated changing but it was necessary as he felt he had a better grip on his altered state. Still he took precautions and before putting back on his mask after grooming he smeared a bit of a paste under his nose. This paste was solid perfume, strong smelling but not sickening and would be no more noticeable to the BLUs then his cigarette scent or his light sprinkle of cologne. He had used it before in his youth when having to move through sewers for escapes and secret meetings, it had served him well then and it would serve him well now. The strong scent would keep the scent of blood at bay till he was used to looking at it again with little emotion and then he would give up the solid perfume and get used to the scent of blood. This would keep him losing himself to that horrid bloodlust and becoming more of a savage then the bushman…

He also took another precaution… it had taken him more time then he cared to admit to work up his courage to go into Medic’s office to ask for what he was about to ask for…

“Medic, I have a request.” said Spy as he shut the door to the infirmary behind him so he was alone with the doctor who had been turned away from him, checking his supply of medications and vaccines.

The Medic looked over his shoulder at Spy with a brow raised.

“Ja and vhat vould zat be?” asked Medic.

“A blood bag from the cooler.” said Spy as if asking for something simple like aspirin. 

“Vhy, are you hungry Herr Spy?” asked Medic with a chuckle.

“I simply do not want to repeat yesterday doctor.” replied Spy and Medic sighed before retrieving a blood bag and handing it to Spy.

Spy held the cold fluid filled bag in his hands and turned slightly away from Medic but also so no one outside could get a clear view. Pulling out his fake canine teeth he put them in his suit pocket and willed his fangs to come into view…Then he bit the tab where the IV would go and began to suck the blood from within the bag…It was cold but sweet, reminding him of the chocolate mousse frosting his father’s bakery put on cakes, even the way the bag felt reminded him of the desert bag he often stole as a young boy…

Watching Spy feed, Medic was amused by the man’s need for privacy but deeply intrigued that the feeding features only made themselves about halfway present as if Spy was restraining himself…his eyes had even turned violet as he fed instead of the blood red of yesterday…Medic found himself slightly impressed at Spy’s strength of will but battle would tell how strong Spy’s resolve really was…

Once Spy was done he had to resist the urge to rip open the bag and lick up the drops that still remained as he handed it to Medic who began to examine it before looking up at Spy.

“How do you feel?” asked Medic.

“Satisfied, doctor if perhaps more alert as well.” said Spy as he checked himself in the reflective surface of a nearby cabinet, his features returning to normal as he wiped his lips with a handkerchief as if he had just finished a fine meal.

Spy then put back in his canines and looked to the doctor who was now swabbing where his mouth had been on the bag with a q-tip. His annoyed look was lost on Medic as the man put the swab in a bag before throwing the blood bag in the waste container. Finally Medic looked up and seemed genuinely unaware of why Spy was annoyed with him.

“Vhat?” 

“Nothing doctor.” said Spy as he turned towards the door only to hear footsteps in the hall way. 

His eyes narrowed before he made his way to the door and opened it, looking down the hall way he could see no one but he smelled fermented apples…

‘It’s highly unlikely anyone will believe that drunk.’ thought Spy as he turned to look back at Medic who had noticed Spy’s behavior.

“Vhat is it Herr Spy?” asked Medic.

“We have been discovered.” said Spy, his tone not betraying any panic.

“By vhom?” asked Medic, his eyes showed a slight panic, if he was found to have known about Spy’s condition without informing the others, let alone be discovered as the one who brought it about…

He backed up towards the intercom button but stopped as Spy reached inside his suit jacket…

“Doctor, it was Demoman, his words will start rumors but I doubt action will be taken till they have proof. If we are more cautious the team will eventually lose interest and dismiss it as more of his drunken ramblings. We need not resort to betrayal and I will warn you now, doctor, you will be dead before they can get here if you try to out me.” said Spy as he pulled out his disguise kit and retrieved a cigarette.

He did not lite it but simply held it in his mouth as he looked at Medic who gulped and nodded.

“Good, now let us join the rest of the team in the mess hall, the longer we wait the more the imbecile will spew.” said Spy as he opened the door and waited.

Medic went through the door and Spy shut it behind them. He then began small talk with the doctor who took a moment to catch on that they had to appear casual as they arrived in the mess hall. Demoman was raving about seeing Spy drink from a blood bag, turning into a monster as he did so while Medic seemed to enjoying a show. Spy stopped and pretended to be shocked before laughing at Demoman, even releasing a snort to make it convincing as Medic joined in. The team looked at them like they were madder than Demoman.

“Sorry mien freunds, its just zat Demoman is confusing something innocent with something ridiculous…” chuckled Medic.

“Yes, Medic and I have been arguing about which is better, French champagne or that pinot wine from his home land. He gave me a flask to taste from and I fear I may have let some of that red wine trickle past my lips. From so far away it must have looked rather sinister, my apologies Demoman.” said Spy with an apologetic smile. 

“But that-“

“Makes sense Demo, the two were just settlin a dispute.” interrupted Engineer and the rest of the team nodded as they agreed the Spy and Medic both liked their wines, especially Spy,  who preferred  it to the beer the rest drank.  

It was certainly more believable then Spy being a blood drinking monster and Medic his willing accomplice…The talk was stopped as Soldier announced it was time to drive to Gravel Pit for the day’s battle…

The battle went well for the Spy with the solid perfume keeping him from smelling the blood of the BLU’s as he back stabbed them. While he eyed the blood at first he soon was able to view it as any of them would view food, a distraction that would have to wait. The bodies faded away quickly enough to prevent him from debating drinking from them as did the threat of constant danger keep him from staying near the still warm corpses too long.

He found the BLU Sniper much more alert and that was to be expected after what Spy had done to him only yesterday, though the BLU Sniper had not seen his attacker… Spy’s heightened senses and ability to hear BLU Sniper’s heart beat gave him an edge as to when the BLU Sniper became aware of his presence so backstabbing the BLU Sniper was no more challenging than usual.

However Spy’s biggest challenge in battle was that when he was wounded he would see the network of blood vessels of each man both BLU and RED as his body demanded he feed to heal himself…Yet with Demoman convinced that Spy was a vampire and putting the idea in the rest of the RED’s heads Spy couldn’t afford to even lick his blood-stained balisong…The desire to feed when injured proved enough of a distraction to get him finished off quite a few times by the BLUs but not enough to make his team question him about it on the way back to 2Fort even after losing the day’s battle to BLU…

That night he prepared dinner for his team as his turn was long past due and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was he was feeding on the blood his body craved or if he was able to be selective with his sense of taste but he could finally taste food again. He still didn’t crave food but he could now enjoy the taste and he cooked a splendid meal composed of a starter course of bisque, followed by pot-au-feu and completed with chocolate mousse for desert , each dish was of French origin and rather easy to make though the pot-au-feu took a few hours to cook properly. He even shared some of his Calvados to pacify Demoman who called it fancy, thin and lightweight scrumpy to Spy’s frustration. While most of the team thought the meal fancy they all agreed it was good, some being more grateful then others…they had to pry Pyro off Spy after the chocolate mousse.

After dinner Spy played cards with his teammates and engaged in small talk for a few hours before Soldier forced them to their rooms so they wouldn’t be tired in the morning so they could avenge their lost that day. This was fine with Spy and he retired to his room and got into his silk pajamas only to find he was unable to sleep…

It took him awhile to find out what was troubling him before he realized that while he could keep his condition a secret from seven idiots who barely knew him he would not be able to fool his lover who had known him for over twenty years…

Joan would notice Spy’s lack of appetite, the coldness of his flesh and his slight paleness and he would not be able to convince her he was sick every time he saw her.  She would also notice his use of solid perfume and remember its use from his stories and think that he was insulting her scent. Also outside the base Spy would have a hard time getting blood and she knew his method of killing and would recognize it from the newspapers…she may not tolerate such acts of violence especially if the police leaked that the victims were drained of blood…Then only God knew what would happen when they got intimate…

Spy was normally calm and able to conceal his emotions but when he was alone with her…He was gentle and affectionate as  if his story had never gone wrong…Then there was the passion, so deep and powerful…an affair like theirs did not last long without it and would quickly die if he avoided such actions with her. However could he control this new part of himself around her?

It was likely he could keep from biting her and feeding off her but that form…he wasn’t sure if he could hide it during the heat of the moment when he wanted to be so close, so honest with her…

‘Then I will not hide it from her as I have hid nothing else from her…’ thought Spy as he closed his eyes and slipped into his usual nightmares…

Spy stood outside a bakery on the Ile Saint-Louis in Paris France, it was just a few blocks from the owner’s house and was one of the finest bakeries on the island. He moved aside as a boy, in his early teens with messy brown hair and a hooked nose, ran inside the bakery. Spy went to the window and looked in; the boy was scared as he shut the door behind him and looked frantically around with his pale blue eyes as a similar looking man in work clothes came behind the counter and dusted off the flour he was covered with as he looked at the boy with concern.

“Adrien, what is wrong? Why aren’t you at home with your tutor?” asked the man.

“Pere, Mere sent me, there are strange men at the house. They are in uniform and talk with strange accents. They want to talk to you and Mere, hurry Pere!” said Adrien.

Suddenly the image changed and Spy was standing in a very familiar room and he was not alone. The boy was there, standing next to a younger child, a girl with black hair but matching eyes. She was clasped to the boy’s hip as he looked towards his pere and his mere, a beautiful woman who looked much like the young girl but with a slightly darker complexion. She stood next to her husband as two young men in Nazi uniform stood behind an older man who had more complex markings on his uniform.

“Herr Fournier ve have reason to believe you and your family as well as your employees have been helping undesirables escape down ze Seine to the English Channel. Zere are claims you even shelter them in your house. Do you deny zis?” asked the older man only for the baker to glare at him.

“Answer ze question or I vill not hesitate to have zat gypsy blooded wife of yours sent to an internment camp.” demanded the officer.

“What proof do you have?” asked Mr. Fournier only for the officer to smile as he glanced at his underlings.

“Tear the place apart.” He ordered and they quickly proceeded to do so, with Mr. Fournier having to restrain his wife as priceless family heirlooms were destroyed as the little girl clang tighter to the boy and began to cry as one of the soldiers moved upstairs and soon called down in German to which the officer scowled and had the other underling escort the family upstairs.

The bookshelf at the end of the hall had been pushed aside to reveal a door which had been kicked in to reveal a small group of five scared people which included two women and a young child. The officer nodded and the underling behind Mr. Fournier kicked him in the back so that he fell to his knees, his wife kneeled next to him and looked up at the officer with hate.

“You, go get more men to escort ze undesirables out  and you Herr Fournier…I gave you so many chances to confess, to spare yourself and your family vhat is about to happen.” Said the officer as the underling who discovered the door ran out as the officer drew his pistol to point it at Mr. Fournier.

Spy went for his revolver only to realize he didn’t have it and before the French baker could say a word a shot rang out and blood trickled down his forehead before he fell forward as his wife screamed. 

“Kamerade make a note that Herr Fournier was found to be harboring undesirables and resisted arrest, attacking us and forcing me to shoot him.” said the officer as Mrs. Fournier began to cry as she muttered in French.

The boy was clearly overcome with rage and grief as the other underling went to grab his arm, unaware that he was about to be restrained. Suddenly his mother screamed at him in French to take his sister and run, snapping him out of his daze. The boy nodded and grabbed his sister’s hand and before the officer could stop them Mrs. Fournier leapt at him like a wild animal and began to claw at him as she cursed in French. The group in the closet ran out, adding to the confusion as the boy dragged his sister out the front door as shots rang out…

The two children barely avoided being hit by a car that stopped in front of the house and two soldiers rushed out after the two children as more went inside. After running for a few minutes it was clear the soldiers were gaining on the tiring children and then the girl tripped and the boy stopped as did Spy who had been running with them.

“Get up Caroline!” yelled the boy and mouthed Spy.

“I can’t Adrien!” cried Caroline and the boy could see the soldiers gaining, if he didn’t run soon…

The boy bent down and tugged at his sister’s hand only for her to cry out as she stood up only to fall down again, her ankle was twisted…

Then the soldier’s caught up with them and one grabbed the boys’ shoulder only for the boy to punch him in the throat, causing the soldier to let go as he struggled to breath. Adrien’s eyes were full of panic as the other soldier drew his pistol  and the boy looked at his sister with tears in his eyes before he ran. He didn’t look back as he heard her call out, screaming his name again and again…

“Je suis désolé Caroline, Je suis tellement désolé ‘sobbed Spy as he woke up and put his head in his hands as he felt his features shift…

He then fought the emotions back and locked them back in his cold heart as he wiped away the tears. Spy forced himself to remember that he had paid for his betrayal, living in a city where everyone had their own problems and no one had time to help a boy who had lost everything…

Spy had stolen a balaclava from a cart, wearing it to keep himself warm in the winter as well as conceal his identity as he knew he was wanted by the Nazis. Spy learned this after returning to his home a few days later to find the place gutted having found the bakery ransacked… On the door was a letter condemning Spy and his family, offering a reward for his capture as the soldier he had throat punched had died of his injuries. Out of fear he did not approach his father’s former employees, who had been treated like family and had often expressed the same sentiment, for aid.Instead becoming a skilled pickpocket and thief in a time when everyone was struggling making his petty crimes into serious offenses. 

It wasn’t till Spy had tried to pickpocket a strange man in a black suit after months on the street that his life improved. The man had seen his potential and Spy was taken in and given shelter, clothes and food in exchange for becoming the man’s apprentice…The man was simply called “Monsieur Blanc” and at first taught Spy simply to be a gentleman yet this progressed into the subtle art of espionage and assassination. Monsieur Blanc taught Spy how to act and how to see past the acting of others and how to manipulate their emotions while controlling his own. The main lesson Monsieur Blanc stressed was this, money was the root of everything as it bought everything from luxury to necessity. Nothing was as powerful a force as it, not kindness, loyalty or even love because at the end of the day almost everyone looked out for number one, anyone who didn’t was a naive fool who didn’t realize those around them could be bought at the right price…

A lesson that had only been strengthened by experience, especially when Monsieur Blanc took a contract put out on Spy when Spy was in his mid-twenties and had pulled a high profile hit…The result had been a game of cat and mouse that had spanned the globe and came to a climax in America. Yet the events that followed his master’s betrayal and should have rendered Spy a heartless killing machine had instead helped him find his heart, his Joan…Now he would have to fight once more to save them from himself…

“Tomorrow I will call her.” resolved Spy and then he slowly slipped into sleep.


	7. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy goes through challenges, from physical testing to preparing his lover for his next visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God forgive my Boston accent as a Michigander

That morning Spy repeated the day before, bathing, getting dressed, putting on the perfume and going to Medic for a bag of blood to feed upon. Only this time he was much stealthier when visiting Medic and avoided making the same mistake of feeding before checking to make sure no one could see into the infirmary. As Spy fed he noticed Medic looking at him, he narrowed his violet eyes and removed the half-finished bag from his mouth.   
  
“Yes doctor?” asked Spy only for Medic to look uncomfortable, a rare expression for the morbidly curious man.  
  
“Vell I need to do some tests on your enhanced physical capabilities but after zat I must send ze report of your condition to Redmond.” explained Medic.   
  
“Put in your report that the blood had no effect.” responded Spy only for Medic to shake his head.   
  
He then let out a shrill cry as Spy grabbed him by his tie, his eyes going wide with fear at how close the blood drinker was to his throat while his heart raced…  
  
“Doctor you will not shame me by exposing my condition. “hissed Spy, his eyes becoming a dark red-violet.  
  
“It is out of mien control Herr Spy, zey already know.” admitted Medic which caught Spy by surprise until he remembered the voice, the voice always knew what was going on so there must be cameras everywhere…  
  
Spy had accepted the surveillance in his contract, becoming so used to it that he had not thought about it when...  
  
Yet Spy knew that the rest of his team was naive, believing that only the battlefield was surveyed…  
  
“How do you know this?” asked Spy.  
  
“In ze letter zey sent…” said Medic only for Spy to pin him against the nearby wall, his eyes going completely red.  
  
“What did the letter say besides what you told me to get me to do the transfusion?” demanded Spy.  
  
Medic looked away from Spy, trying to think of some sort of lie only to notice Spy leaning forward towards …  
  
“It said ze blood was zat of a vampir, gathered many years ago and only being sent to test now because of rumored complications…”admitted Medic only to gasp as he felt Spy’s lips brush his throat.  
  
“I zough it vasn’t true! How could I have even zought it vas!?! I am a man of science pete willen! Ich habe nur Befehle befolgt! Vergebung bitte! Bitte!“ begged Medic, his lanague reverting back to his native tongue in his panic.   
  
Spy froze at Medic’s words not because he expected the doctor to take responsibility but the because he had heard the same plea years before by his parent‘s killer..Spy had tracked down and slowing driven the Nazi officer into the grip of paranioa by sending him letters and pictures that would be enough for any court to convict him of war crimes. However a hanging would not have been enough for Spy. Spy had gone into the Nazi's house and tortured the man, only to find out Caroline had been sent to Drancy before being delivered to Natzweiler-Struthof for medical experiements.. Spy carved Je suis saleté nazie into the man’s chest and finally killing the man by stuffing his mouth and nose with French baked goods till he suffocated...his last understandable words were the German Medic had just spoken...  
  
He moved his mouth from by Medic’s neck to his ear and Medic cringed at Spy’s slightly colder then normal breath.  
  
“Never use that excuse again...If I didn’t see you as useful I would kill you right now without mercy or remorse...“whispered Spy before releasing Medic who grabbed his neck as Spy straightened up and looked at him, his face serious and calm as his features returned to normal.  
  
“I really didn’t  mean to do zis to you kamerade...As for ze report it must be sent or zey vill come retrieve it. Also if it is not sent I vill not be able to justify the blood bags you are consuming.“ said Medic.  
  
“Doctor if you send this report will I become an experiment for the rest of my life?“ asked Spy.  
  
“Nein, I have been very extensive researching your condition. Zey might bring you in for questioning perhaps but you are vorth more on ze battle field vhere I can study you zen off. If not zey vould not have hired you in ze first place mien freund.“ reassured Medic, being more comforting then normal because of Spy’s outburst...  
  
Spy glared at Medic for a moment before retrieving his half finished blood bag. How he wished he could leave and consume it in privacy but his altercation with Medic probably had attracted some attention...With a glance he made sure the window on the locked door was still blocked before he turned his attention back to the blood bag...  
  
That day’s battle went poorly for Spy, he was distracted by his senses and his mind was occupied about what effects the report might have on his life as well as how his call to his lover would go... Spy actually died in a knife fight with the BLU Sniper and was detected by the BLU Pryo more often then normal. Despite the narrow RED Victory Spy still had to withstand a berating by Soldier for his lack of finesse...  
  
After returning to the base Spy was approached by Medic who lead him the base’s gym which had equipment rigged with sensors thanks to Engineer’s tinkering. There was also another vitals monitoring machine that Medic had Heavy bring in the day before...  
  
Spy went to his room and took out his fitness wear, a white tanktop, red shorts, long socks and a pair of black sneakers. He loathed wearing such casual wear but Medic wanted accurate results...  
  
Spy fought back the memories of the transfusion when Medic attached the sensors under his shirt before gesturing to the bench press which was fitted with collars.   
“Ve shall begin with just the bar zen go up in increments of funf till you can’t safety lift ze veight.“ informed Medic.  
  
Spy nodded and laid back on the bench press, relaxing his body and getting into position with his feet and hands shoulder width apart. Controlling his breathing he brought the bar down and did a few warm ups before racking the bar. Medic then added five more pounds and Spy repeated the lift before racking it and Medic added five more pounds, this process repeated till Spy got to 130 pounds, then Medic had him start doing ten repetitions before racking the weight and drinking some water between sets. Meanwhile Medic was writing in on his clipboard, keeping an eye on Spy, raising a brow when the masked man went past his  180 pound limit...  
  
It wasn’t until Spy was doing lifts of  240  pounds did Medic see that the man before him had found his absolute limit as Spy was clenching his teeth as his form began to alter as a result of the stress...This intrigued Medic as this was an change of seventy pounds and took Spy from the average range for his 160 pound and six foot one inch frame to very fit... A grin came to Medic’s face as Spy racked the bar and was getting up.  
  
“ Marvelous Herr Spy. Take a rest and zen ve vill try ze leg press.“ said Medic.  
Spy rubbed his arms as his features returned to normal. Pocketing his fake canine teeth Spy went to the leg press, he sat down in the seat for a few minutes before Medic grinned at him.  
  
“Ve vill be starting vith your usual limit, 300 pounds. You vill do sechs repetitions per zehn pounds“ said Medic as Spy got into position.  
  
Spy gripped the assist handles and pushed against the seat as he extended his legs against the platform. He did six repetitions with ease and Medic added more weight, it wasn’t till Spy got to 360 pounds that he couldn’t stand anymore weight as his features altered due to the exertion. This pleased Medic as Spy had once again gone from average to fit.  
  
“Now zat ve have measured your strength ve vill measure your endurance and speed on ze treadmill.“ said Medic and Spy complied as he made his way onto the treadmill.  
  
Medic gradually got the treadmill speed to increase from walking to running rather quickly till Spy was going ten miles per hour. Spy controlled his breathing, moving his arms for momentum as Medic timed him, smiling before having the machine gradually stop. Spy looked at him with a brow raised.  
  
“Well doctor?“ asked Spy.  
  
“You just ran a mile and a half in neun mintues and funfzhen seconds...Your results are stupendous, you went from average for your size to kraftig. I vould do more tests but it vould be redundant and you look fatigued. “ said Medic.   
  
Medic then turned away from Spy and began to write on his clip board as Spy sighed with relief before putting back in his fake teeth. He then went to his room to retrieve his towels. He had already bathed that day but the exercises had pushed him,coating him in sweat. After taking a cold shower and getting dressed in his normal suit he pocketed a fair amount of change. Spy then  went outside to enjoy the cold night air as he made his way to his red corvette. Spy turned on his radio and played an eight track tape of French Jazz, enjoying the violin use as he drove off into TeuFort, stopping at the outskirts near a payphone.   
  
After inspecting around the immediate area and checking the payphone for cameras, recording or listening devices a Spy put in the needed amount of change. He dialed a number that was dear to his heart and waited as the phone rang.  
  
“Hey, this is Joan Moore, who’s this and whatcha want?“ said a voice on the other end of the phone that despite the harsh Boston accent was pleasant to Spy’s ears.  
  
“Bonjuor Mademoiselle.” said Spy with a happy tint to his voice.   
Spy smiled as he heard Joan gasp in surprise.   
  
“Adrien I didn't expect to hear from you, bein so busy and ahll. To want do I owe the pleasuah?”  
  
Spy didn’t reprimand her for using his name, so few people knew it so anyone listening would probably not make the connection to him. He thought for a moment before remembering a recent announcement Soldier had made…  
  
“Well mon cher I have some news you might enjoy.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I have a break from work starting on April first  and ends the day after Paques.”  
  
“That’s wicked good news Bonbon. Does that mean yah comin to visit me in Ahpril?”  
  
“ Oui, I will come the first night of the break and spend up till Thursday night with you so my path does not cross with his…”said Spy only to hear Joan sigh.  
  
“What is wrong?” asked Spy his voice soft as he frowned, he knew what plagued her..  
  
“Adrien… Jeremy ahlready knows, well about us, and ya know how he found out? Pictuhes! Some mutha fucka on his team took pictuhes of us and showed them to my baby afta showin the rest of his team! He comes into my house for Christmas Dinner, doesn’t even say hi to me and talks to his brothers. I dismiss it until he doesn’t even comment on my cookin. So Bobby ahsks him what’s wrong and Jeremy mumbles so Bobby ahsks him to speak up and then Jeremy just explodes! He starts rantin and ravin that I’m ah traitor, pickin ah foreign wuss over him and that I’m ah stylene! Willy tried to get him to calm down but he just kept going till Johnny got in his face. Then it just became a fist fight between them until Donny, Tommy, Eddy and Jerry broke it up….It was frickin scary, I was scared of my own baby…I think he hates me now.” said Joan, her voice going from angry to frightened as she told the story and at the end she was sobbing.   
  
Joan hadn’t told Spy this the last time he called because she hadn’t been sure how to bring it up and she was so torn, torn between her baby boy and the man she loved longer then her baby boy had even been alive…  
  
Spy wished he could come through the phone so he was with her, so he could hold her, comfort her, and assure her that her son would come around but he could not. All he could do was sighing as he thought about what to say.  
  
“Tout sera ok mon amour. Jeremy was wrong to say such things; he is a naïve boy who knows nothing of our past.  He probably thinks our liaison started after he was recruited by BLU…” said Spy.  
  
“Then maybe we should explain our ahffaih to him…” suggested Joan.  
  
“Non, he would not understand and if he told any of his team mates…The risk is too great mon cher for us, including him…I can’t even meet with him or our employers would have us kill each other…” explained Spy, his voice firm but not demeaning.  
  
“Okay Adrien but promise me somethin’ will ya?” said Joan.  
  
“What mon cher?” asked Spy.  
  
“Afteh all this frickin war business is done we will explain everythin’ to Jeremy. “ said Joan, her tone of voice left no room for debate.  
  
“…Je promets.” Swore Spy, once the war was over their employers would no longer have an interest in stopping cross –faction relationships and it would be safe for him and Joan to inform Scout of the truth…  
  
“Thank you Adrien…” said Joan, her voice softer and warmer.  
  
“You’re welcome…” said Spy, his tone mournful as he thought after the war, wondering if he would have anything to return to…  
  
“Wassamatter?” asked Joan, catching his sorrowful tone.  
  
“I have developed a medical condition.” admitted Spy.  
  
“Ya sick? What’s wrong with ya?” asked Joan, worry creeping into her voice.  
  
“It’s difficult to explain mon cher but it’s not contagious or lethal but it will last my entire life…it’s a rare form of anemia that causes me to need regular transfusions of blood…I’ll explain more when I visit during break…” said Spy.  
  
“Adrien I-“ began Joan only for a fire alarm to go off in the back ground.  
  
“Frickin hell! I got ta get off the phone my beef wellington is burning! Goodbye Bonbon!”  
  
“Adieu mon cher.” said Spy before she could hang up the phone then he heard the click and put back the phone.  
  
He should not have mentioned his condition, now she was going to worry for a little over two months because he could not explain this over the phone and be believed...Spy’s thoughts turned to his lover’s youngest son,Jimmy, who was the BLU Scout. Spy did not hate the BLU Scout and he rarely crossed paths with the boy in battle. The BLU Scout was always running, making backstabs nearly impossible and the boy ran too fast to make it worth shooting his revolver most of the time. These reasons allowed Spy to avoid killed the BLU Scout expect when necessary without looking like his relationship with the boy’s mother was comprising his team loyalties. That and the fact he had been seeing Joan before joining RED was why his superiors were not tampering with his relationship with her. Yet if Spy tried to talk to the BLU Scout, tried to explain why Joan was with him despite him and BLU Scout being on different sides in a bloody war…his superiors would find a way to sever his relationship with Joan and because she was a civilian…  
  
These thoughts ran through Spy’s head as he made his way back to the base and parked his corvette before retiring to his room where physical exhaustion overcame mental stress as he slid into a deep sleep.


	8. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy is contacted by Miss Pauling on behalf of Redmond Mann based on Medic's report. How will he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! So bonus update!

The following few weeks went well for Spy, he found that blood could heal not only wounds and negate the effects of drugs but helped with exhaustion and overexerted muscles as well after his morning feeding following the tests by Medic. Feeding daily became part of his mourning routine and Medic always had a blood bag for him. Despite issues concerning who was to blame for Spy’s condition the two men had begun to get to know each other better, discussing wines and gourmet foods as well as music. It turned out both men enjoyed classical symphonies and Spy introduced Medic to French Jazz which the doctor became fond of, especially the use of violin, which Medic was skilled with. It turned out Spy knew an instrument as well, the clarinet, which he knew how to play for classic music as well as jazz. Both men however did not have their instruments with them, Medic afraid his violin might be broken in the chaos and Spy did not want to show such a side to the team…

However, that strange sight where Spy could see the circulatory system of enemy and comrade alike when injured still plagued him. Spy was still using the solid perfume to mask the odor of blood in battle as he found resisting blood when injured nearly impossible without the solid perfume…

He had tried earlier that week but thankfully had brought the little container of paste with him or he would have attacked and feed from the BLU Scout after the boy had shot him with the scattergun. The news of the feeding would threaten his secret and if Joan found out about it…It had taken all his will power to cloak and run away to die in a corner unable to find a health pack and being too dangerous to approach Medic…

Spy was  in his room, thinking about the package he had sent Joann since he couldn’t get Valentine’s Day off,  inside were quite a few goodies for his lover; a mix tape of passionate yet classy songs, her favorite perfume, a box of fine chocolates and a hand written poem by him…

Spy’s attention then turned to a catalogue full of French goods from cooking herbs and coffee to that now vital solid perfume when he heard someone walking down the hall. He raised a brow at the footsteps, he did not recognize them as any of his team members and he could note they were light and sounded like someone wearing heels…

Spy  got up and opened his door, only to find that the figure was still a ways off but he knew who it was in her purple dress and black hair tied back…

“Miss Pauling.” said Spy.

“Spy we need to talk, privately, I take it your room is appropriate.” said Miss Pauling as she stood in front of Spy, her expression purely professional and betraying nothing just like his.

“Indeed.” said Spy as he opened the door behind him in a manner that she could get past him. 

Once she was inside Spy followed as he closed the door behind him. He gestured to his arm chair but Miss Pauling shook her head.

“This will not take long. Spy the report concerning your condition was extensive and disturbing. Yet while it detailed your physical changes and behavior modifications, it did not elaborate on your personal feelings on the matter…Tell me Spy what is your opinion on your condition.?” said Miss Pauling as she held up her clipboard, ready to write down his responses.

“Non, I have not forgotten the incident with the director.” said Spy.

“ I assure you Spy that what you say today about your condition will not be used against you.” said Miss Pauling, she was telling the truth as nothing he could say in the next ten minutes could be better leverage then Medic’s  report. 

Spy pinched the bridge of his noise as he sighed before looking back at her with a cold expression.

“Very well, I will not discuss how I feel about how I acquired this condition; the contract which I signed is binding even though my signature was given with  uninformed consent… As for the condition itself, it has been difficult adjusting to the effects. I despise the need to the consume blood, which I must do daily to maintain my vitality, risking discovery and most likely a brutal death at the hands of my teammates each time I partake of it. If not for my years of practice of  controlling my emotions, the cosmetic effects would have revealed my condition to my team soon after I acquired it. Personally I think this condition’s benefits are not worth the current and possible future detriments to the mental and social aspects of my life…” said Spy.

Spy did not need to explain to Miss Pauling what he meant by “possible future detriments”, she knew BLU Scout’s Mom was his lover, a relationship that had been allowed as part of his contract, and that Spy had not been to visit Joan Moore since he had acquired his condition. .. After Miss Pauling finished writing, she looked back up at Spy, the slightest trace of unease in her expression.

“Yes?”-asked Spy.

“Medic gave us very good notes on…your afflicted form with a few sketches as well but our superiors want me to see it for myself to determine its emotional impact.” said Miss Pauling.

“You are not going to leave till I do I assume?” asked Spy.

“Correct.” said Miss Pauling.

“Very well.” said Spy before he turned away from her.

Spy pocketed his fake canines and removed his gloves. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and exhaled before willing the changes. He could feel the fangs grow in his mouth as his ears warped and pointed while his claws came out from under his nails.

“Prepare yourself Miss Pauling.” said Spy.

“Consider me prepared Spy.” said Miss Pauling, her voice not betraying her nerves.

Spy turned around and had to keep from cringing when Miss Pauling put her hand to her mouth and her eyes widened in fright. While he did not care about Miss Pauling he was still hurt by her reaction as she was a killer like himself and if she was frightened by this form…

Thankfully, Miss Pauling quickly composed herself and wrote down some notes on her clipboard before looking back up at Spy who had returned to his normal form.

“Well Spy I will send this to our superiors but I assure you that Mr. Redmond Mann will want to speak with you personally. After this Saturday’s battle drive to your usual airport, there will be a plane waiting for you to take you to Mr. Mann. I expect you to be more open with him then you were with me. “said Miss Pauling to which Spy nodded as he put back on his gloves.

“Adieu Miss Pauling.” said Spy as he opened the door for her with a slight bow.

“Goodbye Spy.” said Miss Pauling  as she left, eager to get away from the base before Scout could hit on her.

Spy waited till she was out of earshot to close the door to be polite and returned to his arm chair. Putting back in his canines he tested them with his tongue, satisfied he laid back in his chair and rubbed his chin. Spy had never met Redmond Mann personally, his contract had been negotiated via Miss Pauling and he had done his own background check on his employer. The man was one of two offspring of Zepheniah Nieodemus Mann and Bette Mann, the later had died giving birth in 1822 while the former died in 1850. Zepheniah left a partnership in his will over extensive amounts of worthless land to the twin brothers Redmond Mann and Blutarch Mann. The two had formed their own extensive rival corporations, the former founding Reliable Excavation Demolition and the latter forming Builders League United. Better known as RED and BLU and following an attack on RED by Blutarch  involving a team of mercenaries Redmond formed his own team and  the Gravel Wars began. Neither side had been able to permanently defeat the other , so both brothers sought to outlast the other via machines made by a relative of the BLU Engineer. From what Spy had gathered from the few people Redmond met with for business and his help was that the years had been hard on his employer, leaving the man unable to walk and looking like death warmed over… This is what the RED and BLU teams were fighting and killing each other over, an unnaturally extended  sibling rivalry spawned from a misconception about the attributes of gravel…It was an absurd and futile war that had lasted for over an hundred years yet Spy let himself be dragged into the hopeless war. It allowed Spy to use his skills without much legal risk due to RED’s extensive government influences and he received a handsome and regular paycheck. However since the transfusion Spy wondered if even the money he was being paid was worth it, worth being made a monster…

Now Redmond wanted to see Spy personally about his condition, no doubt, because the ancient fool sought to infect himself with the vampire blood to continue to evade death and perhaps regain some of his mobility…

“Let him, the imbecile will die from cardiac arrest before he can experience this…” whispered Spy only to scowl as he realized what that would mean.

‘I would be out of work and if he survived I would be out of a job in a matter of weeks…’thought Spy, he then pinched the bridge of nose as he closed his eyes.

If Redmond became a vampire, he would not want the world to know and anyone who knew of his condition would be killed to keep his secret  and only spared if they were necessary…Spy would not be among those who would be spared and he knew it.

‘I will be the first hunted down after Blutarch’ thought Spy and he sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

‘Then I will simply persuade him that vampirism is not for him.’ resolved Spy and with that, he closed his eyes and began to formulate a strategy to deal with Redmond…


	9. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy likes to feel in control, Redmond is used to getting anything he wants, conclusions are reached and contracts altered.

The following days flew by and as Spy drove to the remote desert airfield, he had his French Jazz a little louder than normal, which was his only sign of nerves as he pulled into a parking spot. Retrieving his overnight suitcase, he approached the private jet and was welcomed inside by a cheery looking, brunette, flight attendant.   
  
“Hello sir, please put your luggage in the compartment above your seat and buckle in so the pilot may take off.” said the flight attendant as she gestured Spy inside.  
  
Spy looked around the plane; it was luxurious with the comfortable looking seats arranged more like those in a train then the many rows of a public plane. It also had fine carpeting and other high-end décor, all of which was complimentary shades of red. Spy put his suitcase in the compartment above the nearest booth and sat down, enjoying the softness, as he got comfortable. He buckled his seat belt, noting that when not in use they went into the seat.   
  
After they were up in the air, Spy unbuckled as soothing classical music began to fill the air. Sitting back in his seat, he raised a brow as the flight attendant approached him.  
  
“Sir this is roughly nine hour flight, if at any time you need to use the facilities they are over there and if you need any food or drink let me know.” said the flight attendant as she gestured to a door in the back of the room.  
  
Then worry etched her features as she noticed Spy’s complexion.  
  
“Pardon me sir but you look rather pale, are you feeling okay? Can I get you a warm blanket, a pillow or some soup? Maybe some Benadryl capsules for air sickness?” she asked.  
  
Spy looked at her for a moment, he did not get airsick or motion sickness often and when he did, he used ginger pills, as they did not affect his mind. In addition, while Spy often felt cold he could not use a warm blanket as it might put him to sleep and at the mercy of anyone else on board… Yet he did not want the flight attendant to worry…  
  
“I am fine mademoiselle but since you have offered I would like some soup, do you have lobster bisque on board this plane?” asked Spy.  
  
“Why yes we do, I will have the cook make a batch. What would you like to drink?”   
  
“Thé au Lait.” responded Spy only to sigh when the flight attendant looked puzzled at him.  
  
“Black tea with a splash of milk and two cubes of sugar.” explained Spy and gave a smile as the flight attendant nodded.  
  
“I’ll have both of those started for you…would you like a newspaper or magazine to read?”  
  
“What is your selection?”   
  
“The New York Times, The Wall Street Journal, The Herald Examiner”   
  
“The New York Times.”   
  
“Good choice sir, I will be right out with it.”  
  
With that the flight attendant left Spy alone only to return shortly with the latest issue of The New York Times. Spy took it from her and began to read the business section only to be stopped mid-way by the arrival of his tea. He gave the flight attendant a nod before he began to sip the tea. Spy could taste but he did not crave the tea but the warmth did help him swallow it as it reminded him of fresh blood. Spy got to the political section before his soup arrived with a portable table that hooked into the wall.  
  
“Merci.” said Spy as he put down the newspaper and began to eat.   
  
The soup was good and accompanied by a large piece of fresh banquette, which Spy dipped into the bisque as he could not choke down dry bread and he had too little tea to wet the bread in his mouth. However, Spy could tell the cook was not a Frenchman and had not grown up eating the food he had just prepared for Spy.  
  
When Spy was done the flight attendant  asked if he would like dessert and he shook his head. Spy did not wish to taste the cooks attempt at a French pastry. The rest of the plan ride when by smoothly and Spy had to resist sleeping as it was 1 am back in the Badlands though it was 8 am when he arrived in London. Spy grabbed his suitcase and departed the private jet. He was directed to a waiting limousine that took him to Mann Manor located in the city Manne-upon-Thames…  
  
Mann Manor was huge and composed of several buildings, to a lesser man it would have appeared intimidating but Spy could see it for what it was: a decaying front for a weak old fool. Spy was directed inside and to a guest room by an aged butler.  
  
“Here we are sir, you will not be staying in this room but you may use the shower to freshen up for your meeting with Master Mann.” said the butler.  
  
“Thank you.” said Spy and with that the butler left Spy alone.   
  
After a thorough inspection of the room Spy found a few cameras, noting their locations he brought his suitcase into the bathroom where he thankfully found no cameras he couldn’t block with an item or keep his movements so not to expose his face. After locking the door Spy turned on the water, caught off guard by how quickly it got hot. Then again, Redmond Mann was a very rich man and probably could afford to build this entire manor ten times over so the updated plumbing should have been no surprise. Spy carefully disrobed and took off his mask before getting in the shower. Spy was quick in the shower but through before getting out and drying his hair. He ran his comb through his hair before putting his mask on and got dressed in his fresh suit before checking himself in the mirror. Straightening his tie Spy smiled at his reflection in approval only to frown as he heard the butler knocked on the door to the bedroom.  
  
“A moment.” called Spy as he began to fold up his dirty suit so that it fit in his suitcase before packing his toiletries.  
  
Spy grabbed his suitcase before unlocking the bathroom door and went for the bedroom door. He opened the door and looked at the butler who looked slightly irritated.   
  
“Master Mann will see you now.” said the butler before turning around to lead the way.  
  
Spy followed the Butler, noting the various paintings and portraits on the walls, taking care to remember how to get from his current position to the door as well as any windows that he could break out. The butler led Spy down a long hallway with a door at the end only to turn around once they reached the end.  
  
“Sir you must remove any weapons on your person and put them in this bucket.” said the butler, holding up a bucket that was resting on the floor by the door.  
  
Spy looked at him and then the door, noting something odd about the doorframe, it was wider than that of the other doors he had passed…a metal detector. ..  
  
Spy scowled and reached into his suit jacket taking out his balisong and revolver before placing them in the bucket. He then took out his disguise kit and showed it to the butler who examined it. Spy had the presence of mind to put a fake cover over the Spytron 3000, so it looked like a simple cigarette case.  
  
“It has no offense capabilities, it holds my cigarettes.” said Spy and the butler nodded, holding it as he opened the door.  
  
Spy went through the door; the alarm did not go off, the metal in his teeth too small to trigger it. The butler typed in a code before handing Spy back his disguise kit, which he put back in his suit. Spy looked around the room and he first noticed the machines on the wall, with various gauges and the like. He then noticed the desk with a large chair behind it with the occupant turned away from them…  
  
“Master Mann, Sir Spy is here as per your request.” said the Butler.  
  
“Very well, leave us” said Redmond, his voice was a raspy sort of voice with a tone of annoyance to it.  
  
The butler walked out of the room, shutting the door and then the chair turned around slowly to reveal a wrinkled, pale husk of a man in a red suit with wires connected to him in various places even to his bare skull… His expression was a simple smile, an expression Spy could tell the man did not often use.   
  
“Well we finally meet Spy…come forward so we may speak like gentlemen.” said Redmond as he gestured Spy forward.  
  
Spy walked towards the desk and stopped two feet away from it putting his hands behind his back.  
  
“I am sure you know why you are here.” said Redmond.  
  
“To discuss my…condition as a result of an experiment ordered by you.” answered Spy.  
  
“Indeed, don’t take it personally; I needed a test subject before I try the transfusion myself. You had the blood type and age is all. Now tell me Spy, it is true?” asked Redmond.  
  
“Your question is vague Monsieur Mann, please elaborate.” said Spy.  
  
“The report by the medic, specifically the reverse aging and increased fitness.” said Redmond, his expression eager but restrained.  
  
“Yes they are true.” said Spy, which made the smile on Redmond’s face widen to reveal his teeth.  
  
“Now the sensory enhancement and waste elimination, are they true as well?”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Excellent, now that needing to feed on blood, an exaggeration by your teammate, transfusions would suffice?” asked Redmond.  
  
“Unfortunately no, the blood lust is quite real.” stated Spy, which made Redmond frown and glare at Spy.  
  
“Are you sure this isn’t just some mental illness of yours? You are a mercenary after all.” said Redmond whose eyes widened as he Spy glared at him murderous intent.  
  
“I am quite sure I did not crave blood before this, I would remember such things.” responded Spy, letting a trace of anger slip into his voice.  
  
“Very well, so I assume the transformation described is true as well?” said Redmond.  
  
“Yes, during feeding, anger, high stress and at will with practice.” responded Spy only to raise a brow as Redmond reached for something in his desk…  
  
“Very well then before I can go through the transfusion I must see if I can even stand watching a vampire feed if I am to do so.” said Redmond as he placed a blood bag on the desk and pushed it towards Spy who could not hide the shock in his eyes.  
  
“No, I refuse to do something so repulsive unless necessary.” refused Spy.  
  
“You are on my payroll, you will do as I say!” commanded Redmond.  
  
“You could not pay me enough to drink blood where I might be being filmed.” said Spy, which made Redmond laugh evilly.  
  
“I already have plenty of footage of you doing that, even your bestial feeding on the BLU Sniper.” said Redmond.  
  
“Then why must I feed in front of you now?” asked Spy, while inside he was frightened, it was one thing to be filmed sucking a blood bag, another being filmed brutally draining a man…  
  
“They say things aren’t the same when viewed through a screen. So I must watch you feed in front of me for the true impact.” said Redmond gesturing to the blood bag.   
Spy glared at his employer before shaking his head.  
  
“Non.” stated Spy only for Redmond to quickly grab something from his desk faster than Spy thought the man could move.  
  
There was a shot and a cry from Spy as he grabbed his left arm where the bullet had lodged.  
  
“What have you done?!” yelled Spy as he looked up at Redmond only to see that network of blood with the pulsing center though it was much weaker than others he had seen…  
  
“The report said you could not resist blood when wounded if you had not fed beforehand, so you left me no choice, now feed.” said Redmond, still holding the pistol.  
  
Spy snarled and fiercely took out his canines, pocketing them before removing his gloves. He let go of his wounded arm and grabbed the blood bag resting on the desk. His now red eyes glared at his employer who was smiling before looking back at the blood bag, everything within him screaming that he drink it…  
  
He bit the top of the bag with his fangs and began to suck the blood through the holes as his ears pointed and his claws extended. Spy  resisted the urge to lose himself and tear open the bag as he felt power rush through him to his wound. The familiar feeling of flesh stitching back came from the wound and soon he heard the tink of the bullet hitting the floor. This sound brought him back from the edge and he looked towards Redmond who‘s eyes showed disgust.  
  
Spy slowly placed the empty bag down and wiped his mouth with a red handkerchief from his suit pocket. As Spy did so, he looked down at Redmond with contempt before glancing at his bloodstained arm and giving a huff.  
  
“You got blood on my suit.” said Spy, breaking the tension as Redmond laid back in his chair, his normal angry expression returning.  
  
“I will replace it.  ...Your face is still…” said Redmond.  
  
Spy sighed and pulled out his disguise kit, taking out a cigarette and placing it in his mouth but not lighting it around all this medical equipment.  
  
“It stays like that for few moments…Mousier Mann I would suggest you not try the transfusion. I saw your heart, it is weak as are you, you will die in the process like me but I doubt your heart will restart like mine. Plus your temper would have you constantly in this altered state.” remarked Spy.  
  
“Don’t you insult my strength! I have lived longer then you ever…would have…” said Redmond his anger fading as he  realize that he had just shot a man he had made practically immortal…  
  
“What do you mean “would have”?” asked Spy with a brow raised.  
  
“The vampire my underlings collected the blood from claimed to be 238 years old but didn’t look a day over thirty or so they claimed…”admitted Redmond, which made Spy slam his hand on the desk as he grabbed the pistol from Redmond with the other.   
  
He threw it away to the other side of the room before glaring back at Redmond.   
  
“You finished what they began; you have made me a monster. A monster who needs not a gun or knife to kill and who will outlive what he cares for…Don’t touch the button you have under your desk, we have much to negotiate.” said Spy.  
  
“Feh!”   
  
“Monsieur Mann we both know you hired me because I am the best at what I do, to replace me would be costly in time and money and while you have money to spare you don’t have time…: said Spy, his voice and expression cold.  
  
“I will if I go through with the trans-“  
  
“Listen to me you imbecile! It is not worth it! The benefits are not worth this unholy hunger, this fear of oneself and of the world! Even if you survive, you will lose everything if you are discovered and it will only take one outburst of anger. Can you say you will constantly be able to control yourself every moment of every day?” said Spy as he grabbed Redmond by his upper arms in a rare outburst of emotion with made Redmond’s eyes go wide with fear.  
  
Spy froze as he realized what he was doing and slowly let Redmond go before straighten his tie while Redmond dusted off his shoulders. He glared at Spy and wanted to fire him but Spy had a point, he could not afford the time to find a replacement as BLU would overwhelm the short manned REDs…  
  
“You have convinced me Spy, I will not have the transfusion nor will I be firing you as long as you continue to be useful…You mentioned negations, how about this? Your contract will remain the same but I will add a clause to that of the others. If they harm and/or kill you because of your condition, they will be automatically fired. Also a slight raise.  “said Redmond.  
  
“That would mean they would have to be informed of the condition...” said Spy as his features began to return to normal as his anger died down.  
  
“Yes but it would ease your torment knowing there is something to prevent your own team from killing you. So is it a deal?” said Redmond.  
  
“I want Miss Pauling to explain it to them with notice beforehand and I want it written that I will not be terminated for my involvement in the experiment or my resulting condition .” said Spy.  
  
“So be it.” said Redmond as he put out his hand and Spy shook it only to feel a strong electrical shock.   
  
Redmond let go as Spy grabbed his afflicted hand, which was thankfully unmarred...  
  
“Sorry, this machine…I forget sometimes.” said Redmond.   
  
Redmond then went under his desk and took out a pad of his stationary and a pen. He jotted down their agreement, which both signed, dated and Redmond put his seal on it.  
  
“There, now leave, I have much to do.” said Redmond.  
  
Spy had finished putting his teeth back in and nodded before leaving the room. The butler was waiting and locked the door to Redmond’s office before giving Spy back his weapons. The butler then lead Spy back to the room to freshen up.  
  
Switching his bloodied blazer for the identical used one in his suitcase Spy checked himself out in the mirror. Satisfied Spy collected his suitcase and was lead out the front doors to the limousine from earlier. Once inside Spy had to resist the urge to sleep, which he finally succumb to on the plane after being awake for over twenty-four hours.  
  
By the time the plan landed, Spy had rested enough to drive back to the base. After parking, Spy made his way into the dark base knowing that most of his team would already be asleep. Still Spy sneaked into his room where he got into his silk pajamas and got into bed so that he would be ready for battle in the morning… 


	10. Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy's teammates do not take the news well.

The next day Spy got out of bed slowly, still tired and his left arm sore. After he took his morning shower and went to the mirror he looked at his arm, there was an ugly bruise where the gunshot wound had been. Spy scowled and felt it over, wincing as he realized the damage was deep…  
  
After getting dressed Spy made his way to Medic’s infirmary to find the doctor listening to some French Jazz that brought a smirk to Spy’s lips as he entered. Medic looked up at him with an eager smile as Spy approached.  
  
“Vell vhat did our superiors zink?” asked Medic only for Spy lean against a cabinet and cross his arms.  
  
“He decided not to go through with it, doctor.” said Spy which made Medic look like someone who had just been informed of a passing in the family.  
  
“Vhy? Ze notes vere extensive and showed such positive effects, including vhat zey vanted and-“  
  
“It was the consuming of blood he could not get past mon ami.” said Spy.   
  
“Zen vhy summon you? Ze feeding on blood vas in mien report…”said Medic only to trail off as Spy removed his blazer and put it over one arm before rolling up his left sleeve to show a rather painful looking bruise.  
  
“Vhat happened kamerade?” asked Medic as he went up to Spy and began to inspect the injury, his touch making Spy flinch with pain.  
  
“Our superior wanted me to…feed in front of him. I refused so he shot me in the arm so that I could not resist as stated in your report.” said Spy which made Medic pause and look at Spy as if he didn’t believe him.  
  
“Feeding on blood made you heal zis extensively from a gunshot?” asked Medic.  
  
“Oui.” said Spy as he put an unlit cigarette in his mouth.  
  
“Vell more blood should heal it completely.” said Medic as he withdrew to the cooler and returned with a blood bag.  
  
“Merci.” said Spy as he took the bag and removed his canine teeth and cigarette, putting them in his pants pocket.  
  
As Spy fed the bruise changed colors and got smaller till it was healthy flesh which fascinated Medic as he poked Spy’s arm, earning him a look of annoyance but no signs of pain. When Spy was done Medic took the blood bag and disposed of it as Spy put his teeth back in after rinsing with some water he spat into the nearby sink.  
  
“Vhat happens now?” said Medic, referring to the fact that Redmond had rejected the experiment.  
  
“As part of my talk with Redmond a clause has been added to your contract and the rest of the RED team; if you or any of the rest of the team harm or kill me due to my condition the offender will be automatically fired. Miss Pauling will arrive soon to explain my condition to the team and the new clause in the contract. “said Spy.  
  
“Is zat wise kamerade? Ze rest of ze team, besides Engineer, are uneducated idiots vho make a living killing men vho had never wronged zem before ze var. Zey vill not zink twice to kill…someone of your feeding habits if zey feel ze need to.” said Medic.  
Spy moved the cigarette in his mouth before sighing.  
  
“Doctor the clause will stop them, everyone here is here for a reason and that reason is money. No other mercenary job is as lucrative or as stable as this one. To harm me is to shot themselves in the foot, even the most imbecilic of our teammates will realize this...” said Spy, trying to convince himself of the last part as much as he was trying to convince Medic.  
  
Medic panted Spy’s shoulder and smiled before beginning to ask about the musician behind the French Jazz they were listening too. Enjoying the change of topic Spy began to talk about the musician as well as suggesting others Medic might enjoy…  
  
The next few days went by slowly as Spy worried Miss Pauling would just arrive unexpectedly despite his specifications but he got a call on that Wednesday informing him that she would be there on Sunday.  
  
The rest of the week seemed to fly by as Spy sought to be more social and affirm his good standing with his teammates. Then it was Sunday morning, a fact that made Spy slow in his morning routine as if he was stalling even though Miss Pauling had not yet arrived at the base.  Spy went through his morning routine, including “breakfast” with Medic before Miss Pauling arrived at the base at 11 am.  
  
She was welcomed in by RED Scout who’s attempts at flirting with her were ignored as she simply told him to gather the rest of the REDs…  
  
Spy and Medic arrived in the mess hall before Scout could fetch them, as Spy knew the meeting time. He gave a slight bow to Miss Pauling.  
  
“My apologies Miss Pauling that you have to endure time alone with Scout, I was occupied with a discussion with Medic about the finer things…I take it you brought copies of their new contracts?” said Spy.   
  
“ Yes Spy I did.  You are aware you will have to show them your altered state?” said Miss Pauling.  
  
“Yes as unfortunate as it is it is the only way they will believe us.” said Spy before putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.  
  
He took a drag to calm his nerves as the rest of the team began to file in.  
  
“So what is this all about missie?” asked Engineer.  
  
“Da, why Miss Pauling here with papers?” asked Heavy.   
  
“These are your new contracts.” said Miss Pauling as she handed each their personalized contract.   
  
As the mercs began to complain, Miss Pauling signaled them to be quiet.  
  
“Guys only one thing has been added, look at the last page. There is a passage concerning your relationship with Spy and you must follow it to remain employed.” said Miss Pauling.  
  
“Bloody hell, what kind of condition would cause us to hurt the spook?” asked Sniper, the first to speak after reading the new passage.   
  
“Yeah, the lad is part of the team.” said Demoman.   
  
“Medic would you mind explaining?” asked Miss Pauling.  
  
“Ja.” Said Medic as he moved so that he was beside Miss Pauling and facing the group.  
  
“ Ze second veek of January I conducted a blood transfusion ordered by our superiors on Spy. Ze transfusion caused him to go into cardiac arrest vhich is vhy he was off for a veek. However ze transfusion also changed his biology, making  solid food hard to consume, any fluid is completely absorbed, his fitness has increased to extraordinary levels. However it has left him vith a blutrausch and he must consume blut to remain healthy or slip into a state of severe anemia. When Spy feeds zere are certain…cosmetic and healing effects.” explained Medic.  
  
“Blut mean blood…” said Heavy as his eyes widened and the team looked at Medic, hoping he was joking but he seemed rather serious and Miss Pauling never joked around.  
  
Then their attention went to Spy and the Frenchman appeared ashamed.  
  
“This is mighty hard to swallow, could ya show us some proof partner?” asked Engineer.  
  
“Very well.” said Spy as he took out his fake canines, that alone shocked some of his team.   
  
Spy then took off his gloves, something his team had never seen him do as his eyes turned violet. Closing his eyes, Spy willed the changes trying his best to ignore his team’s exclamations until it was finshed. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments afterwards, nervous about what his team’s expressions would be. Finally, Spy forced himself to look at them…  
  
Handler was busy controlling her snarling mongrel but she still appeared frightened as she looked at Spy while Scout’s mouth was open and his eyes wide. Soldier’s expression was hard to read but he appeared offended, probably from not being informed sooner, he had had a magician as a roommate…Pyro was an unreadable as ever but his head was cocked sideways as it was when he was confused. Demoman looked angry because he had known and no one had believed him while Heavy had his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Engineer had his helmet raised, trying to make sure he was seeing what was in front of him correctly while Sniper had a disappointed look on his face.  
  
“Gentlemen-“   
  
“You’re frickin’ kiddin’ me, you’re a stinkin’ vampire ya shapeshiftin’ rat! More monster than man and-“  
  
“Boy settle down, Spy ain’t hurt any of us…How are you gettin’ blood?” asked Engineer.  
  
“ You got two seconds to answer that Frenchie before my boot goes up your ass!”   
  
“Bloody back-stabber probably drinkin’ from the BLU’s corpses or from us when we sleep.” yelled Demoman.  
  
“Dummkopfs! Spy has been getting his blood from blood bags from ze cooler in my infirmary supplied by Mann Co. I vill not tolerate-“  
  
Medic was interrupted by a series of mumbles from Pyro and Sniper nodded.  
  
“I don’t like it bloody much either mate, Spah you shouldn’t have done this shonky business with the  bloody contracts.”  
  
“It’s the way he frickin’ is Snipah, he’s a frickin’ spook and now a leech! We can’t trust him. I don’t care what dat contract says I’m goin’ ta-“  
  
“ENOUGH!” yelled Heavy and the team turned their attention to the large Russian.   
  
“Spy is credit to team. This not his fault and we no right to judge him.” Spoke Heavy with made everyone silent as they thought about it, they killed for a living, was drinking blood any worse?  
  
“Thank you Heavy.” said Miss Pauling.   
  
“Oui, thank you for being such a dear friend.” said Spy as his features returned to normal.  
  
“No problem.” said Heavy.  
  
“Now that you all have received copies of your new contract and it has been explained to you, I will be leaving now, goodbye guys.” said Miss Pauling before turning away and leaving with the team saying their normal goodbyes if a bit distracted.   
  
Spy put his fake teeth back in and slipped on his gloves before looking back at his teammates only to narrow his eyes when Soldier approached him with an angry look on his face.   
  
“Crouton I will not tolerate you keeping such important intel private. You put every man here in danger due to your sissy vanity damnit! Do you understand!?!” growled Soldier.  
  
Spy scowled but nodded, he had put everyone here at risk, if someone had started bleeding and approached him for aid out of ignorance…  
  
Soldier then turned his attention to Medic who straightened up.  
  
“Doc you will not experiment on my men again without talking to me! Do you understand Fritz!?!” yelled Soldier.  
  
“Ja, I understand.” said Medic with a nod.   
  
“Good, dismissed!” growled Soldier as he pointed to their quarters.  
  
Medic hesitated at being ordered to his room like a child but Spy had no qualms, relieved to have an excuse to be away from his team . As Spy made his way down the hall to his room he could hear the arguing start.  He cloaked and hid behind a corner to listen to his team.  
  
“Soldier I refuse to fight alongside dat leech! I don’t care what doc says that…monster ain’t goin’ be satisfied with blood bags forever!”  
  
“Aye, remember his first day back on the field? He was covered in so much blood and the kill notice on that bloody BLU Sniper was odd! I betcha  the bloody snake fed off that poor bastard!”  
  
“Well that ain’t right if he did but it probably because he was hurt like the doc said, blood heals him…”   
  
“ SO? He ain’t human no more! No buddy would blame us if we did somethin’…”  
  
“What are you suggestin’ boy!?!”  
  
“Yeh what are you suggestin’? The bloody spook is still a teammate even if he don’t trust us.”  
  
“Can you really blame him guys? I mean look at us, fighting like this, some of us even suggesting…It isn’t his fault, I doubt he knew what the transfusion would do! He must be scared under that cold exterior. I mean did you see his face before- “  
  
“Shut up Handler! You’re a woman; of course you’d have a frickin’ bleedin’ heart!”  
  
“Shut your mouth boy, you don’t talk that way to a lady!”  
  
“Agreed, we have our orders, we fight alongside Frenchie like a unit!”  
  
“I can not believe this!”   
  
“Aye, me neither.”  
  
“I do not want to hear another word from you two maggots!”  
  
With that, Spy could hear the team disperse and he sneaked to his room before he could be discovered. One inside Spy decloaked and laid on his bed mulling over what he had heard.  It seemed Engineer and Handler were firmly on his side while Soldier could be just trying to keep order.  Sniper seemed hesitant as did Pyro but Scout and Demoman were firmly against him. The giant of a man, Heavy, had been quiet, probably brooding over how his best friend Medic could do such a thing…Spy could understand that as he remembered his fury when confronting Medic about the experiment and now he was quite friendly with the doctor. However that could change depending on how the team treated him after having some time to adjust and how Joan took this…  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock and Spy sat up as he looked towards the door, of course he had locked it with Scout implying killing him. Standing up he went to the door with his hand in his jacket.  
  
“Who is there?” asked Spy though he knew by the scent of lighter fluid and smoke that it was Pyro.   
  
As expected, he got a mumble and with a sigh Spy opened the door to find the pyromaniac looking up at him with a shamed sort of body language.  
  
“Yes?” asked Spy.  
  
He stiffened as Pyro suddenly hugged him and began mumbling an apology. Normally Spy would have immediately pushed the Pyro away but something stopped him, later he would tell himself it was just an act to make an ally, he patted the Pyro’s back with a slight smile.  
  
“You have my pardon mon ami.” Said Spy and Pyro let go, hopping on his feet and clapping his hands before Spy gestured for him to calm down.   
  
Pyro reached out and tugged Spy’s hand but Spy shook his head.  
  
“Not today, Soldier’s orders..” said Spy and with a defeated slump of his shoulder Pyro left Spy alone, though Spy was smiling, knowing he had another ally as he shut and locked his door. 


	11. Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy remanences on his past and realizes some things are worse then death.

Confined to his room for the day Spy sat on his bed. It was too early to go back to sleep so Spy went into his nightstand and pulled out a few books before reaching the false bottom. Removing that false bottom, Spy took out a metal box and set it on his bed turning the combination lock until it clicked to reveal a strange hole.  Spy removed a molar, which he pressed into the strange hole and twisted, unlocking the box. Putting the molar back his gloved hands went through the contents of the box.   
  
Spy smiled at a black and white picture of his family, taken when Caroline was a baby, and they were dressed in their Sunday best, which was set in a wooden frame. It had been one of three things Spy had been able recover from his destroyed childhood home. Spy rubbed his gloved thumb over it, pausing on Caroline. He remembered that when she was born his father had sworn him to protect her, the little treasure of the family…   
  
Putting down the picture, Spy picked up the second item he had recovered, a steel dough whisk with a smooth wooden handle. It had been his father’s favorite cooking utensil and had a small medal set in the end of the handle depicting the family crest, a wedding present to his parents. Out of reverence Spy had never used it and probably never would, the thought of breaking or losing it too much to bare as he put it back in the box.  
  
Retrieving another item, a wooden box, had been recovered from the family bakery, it was full of metal icing bag tips. Spy picked them up one by one, remembering what each one had been most commonly used for, chuckling as he picked up the final one. Spy’s father had caught him with this one in his mouth as a boy, using it to get icing into his mouth. His father had scolded him and told him they didn’t do that until the bakery was closed for the day. Spy’s father had been a good man, knowing when to be strict and when to be gentle but he had always been expressive, a trait that Spy had emulated till it was beaten out of him by life.  
  
The next item was his first balaclava, it was black, wool and knitted and unlike his current one, it had one facial hole for the eyes. Spy ran the cloth though his hands before clenching his fists as memories of days without food and only dirty gutter water to drink as he froze in the alleys, not even able to join the other homeless around garbage fires because they might turn him in hopes of a reward. Throwing it back in the box his eyes softened as he heard a metallic noise from something small hitting the side of the box.  
  
Then he went to the third item from the house a little silver ring made in the art nouveau style with a sizable moonstone set in the middle, it had been his mother’s, an anniversary  present, as such she wasn’t wearing it when she died. Spy would give this ring to Joan when he saw her next as a promise of a marriage proposal when he retired, if she accepted him like this…  
  
Packing up the contents of the box, Spy shut it, placed it back in its hiding place before going over his books, finally settling on his original French translation of "The Stranger" by Albert Camus. It was a book Monsieur Blanc had given him, the older man told him to emulate Meursault, which is to be detached from those around him in an emotional sense, while being keenly aware of his environment and that Spy was the only one who he could trust or count on, as the universe was indifferent. This is what Spy had tried to build himself around and to the outside world he probably seemed a success. However, Spy had fallen for Joan and while he would never admit it he felt something for his teammates, a sense of comradely. The fact that two of them wanted him dead for something that was not exactly his fault hurt a little, whether it was just his pride or something deeper Spy wasn’t sure…  
  
By the time Spy was finshed with his book he realized it was dinnertime and while he didn’t crave food he knew eating would make him seem more normal to his team mates. After straightening himself in his mirror, Spy left his room.   
  
Once he entered the mess hall the team went quiet and watched him as he got some meatloaf and potatoes and went to sit at the empty table where he was joined by Medic and Heavy.  Heavy began the small talk which gradually lightened the room’s mood as music was discussed to the point Spy admitted he played clarinet as they talked about solos from various composers. Heavy was insisting Spy retrieve his clarinet during their next break when Spy noticed Scout wasn’t around.  
  
“Where is Scout?” asked Spy only to hear the boy’s familiar footsteps as he ran past and chucked something at Spy.  
  
“Take dat leech!” yelled Scout.  
  
The impact was painful and Spy cried out as the  thing exploded, sending cold, dark fluid all over the front of Spy, covering his face…  
  
Then that all too enticing sweet scent filled his nose and Spy looked down at his lap to see the object had been a balloon, filled with blood that had been put in a freezer to harden so it would hurt…  
  
Spy could feel his face already bruising and his nose felt broken causing his black blood to mix with that on his face as his eyes went red. He saw ten blood networks around him, nine human and one canine. Spy saw one reaching out to him and he recoiled as something felt wrong as his form altered, he had changed out of hunger before, changed out of anger and out of pain but never all three at once. Even when Redmond had shot him Spy had been able to feed and they were alone. Now he was in front of the entire team and it was a teammate, a boy he lived with, had saved countless times, that had embarrassed  him, hurt him…  
  
Clasping his head, Spy was barely aware as his ears pointed to the point that began to rip his mask as his face warped, his cheekbones expanding as his canine teeth fell from his mouth as it opened inhumanly wide. He flinched as his claws turned into talons that ripped through his gloves…  
  
A cry of rage escaped Spy as he heard his own blood rush in his ears, drowning out his teammates as he stood up only to feel a needle pierce his flesh. Whirling around Spy went to backhand his attacker with a hiss only to feel a massive hand grab his wrist. Spy looked at his opponent, into those blue eyes and saw his reflection, which made him stop struggling and his jaw drop as he noticed his ears droop...  
  
“Spy stop!” ordered Heavy.   
  
“Sacrebleu .” whispered Spy as he shuddered and glanced at his team mates, still seeing them as networks of blood but he could tell they were all shocked and frightened by their body postures and their murmurs…  
  
Spy ripped his arm away from Heavy and backed towards the exit towards the rooms slowly.  
  
“My apologies.” muttered Spy before he turned and ran only to notice he could already feel whatever he had been injected with was making his limbs heavy...  
  
Spy made it into his room and locked the door before he slumped against it so he was facing the mirror. His reflection was horrendous, his mask being stretched to its limits, tearing at the edges,  trying to contain the bloodstained creature that wore it. Involuntarily Spy went lick the blood from the balloon from around his mouth only to freeze as he saw himself in the mirror….  
  
Spy let loose a wild cry and kicked the mirror as hard he could from his sitting position, his teeth clenched as he made contact and shattered the mirror. As pieces of glass fell to the floor there was still enough cracked glass in the frame to reflect numerous reflections like some horrific funhouse mirror maze.   
  
Spy began to scream in his native tongue as he lunged at the mirror, knocking it to the floor:  
  
“Stop! Je ne veux pas me voir! Je ne veux pas voir ce monstre! Cette horrible, suceurs de sang monstre laid! ”  
  
Spy didn’t care about the flesh being cut open on his hands as he punched the bigger pieces so he couldn’t see himself till they were shattered or his black blood covered them.  All Spy thought about was how he shouldn’t have joined RED, so he would never have become this monster, he’d rather be anywhere else, he’d rather be with Joan, heck he would rather be dead. Spy found himself wishing he had died with his family with a clean soul then lived to be a creature with a soul as black as his unnatural blood…  
  
Spy’s eyelids grew heavy, whether it was blood loss or the drug he wasn’t sure and with his last bit of sense he moved so he wouldn’t land face first in the glass. He was barely aware as the door behind him opened and Medic rushed in, barking orders at Heavy as Spy finally collapsed, his features returning to normal as he went unconscious. 


	12. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things thought lost are found.

Once again, Spy awoke in the infirmary and he became aware of intense pain, from his face and his hands. He tried to hold his hands in front of his face only to find himself restrained. After some controlled movements of his head, Spy could see them.  His hands were wrapped in more bandages than even Scout’s. As Spy moved his fingers, he winced in pain as he felt deep pain from his knuckles and the back of his fingers…Spy closed his eyes and sighed as he remembered his outburst, that vicious attack on the mirror…   
  
“Merde, they must think me fou.” whispered Spy only to cringe as the movement of his face.   
  
From the pain it was clear his nose was broken and the surrounding area was heavily bruised.  
  
‘Why didn’t Medic use his medi-gun?’ thought Spy.   
  
Spy began to inspect his surroundings, he was in a fresh hospital gown and from the smell, he had been given a bath as well. He knew he was without his mask so his face could be treated and as Spy looked at his right arm, he noticed an IV, no doubt pumping him full of anti-psychotics…Then he saw Medic across the room at his little desk looking rather tired…  
  
“How long have I been out, doctor?” asked Spy.  
  
Medic shot up at the sound of Spy’s voice only to  give him a sad look.  
  
“It’s ein in ze morning…so about sechs hours…” said Medic as he got up and went to the cooler, retrieving a blood bag.  
  
Medic held it to Spy’s lips and Spy reluctantly allowed his features to alter as he bit the tab and began to suck. Soon he could feel his wounds piecing back together and he took a deep breath through his repaired nose as Medic took the empty bag away.  
  
“I chose to feed you as opposed to an IV as your body seems to react more rapidly to feeding…Spy vhat vas going zrough your mind?” said Medic with a concerned expression which was rare for him.  
  
Spy glanced away as he remembered the emotions of that event; rage, bloodlust, embarrassment, helplessness, fear…Scout’s assault had been the final straw after months of stress and Spy just hadn’t been able to keep his emotions bottled up anymore. They had just erupted from Spy in an uncontrollable explosion of feeling resulting in a form that mirrored his inner self so perfectly he had been unable to stand it. If it hadn’t been for Heavy he might have hurt or even killed the doctor who in turn had kept him from attacking Scout…  
  
“My apologies doctor, I over reacted…” said Spy only for Medic to shake his head.  
  
“Spy zat dummkopf’s attack broke your nose and fractured ze surrounding bone, I suspect it might have even  caused a concussion considering your behavior afterwards.  You vould have been justified in giving him a sound beating…However I don’t zink it was just ze attack, vas it freund?” said Medic with a raised brow at the end.  
  
“Non, it wasn’t.” admitted Spy.  
  
“I know you vant to be seen as a cold, in control gentleman, but you must seek an emotional outlet or zis vill not be ze last outburst.” warned Medic.   
  
“What do you suggest?” asked Spy, he was sincere in his interest, he never wanted to break down like that again…  
  
“You told me you play clarinet, have your instrument sent for and play mien freund. “ replied Medic which made Spy shake his head.  
  
“No, vhy no? Spy no one vill zink you schwach for playing music. Also like it or not ve are a team for ze foreseeable future, it vould be best to open up a little especially after…Speaking of vhich did you vant to report Scout? He did go against ze new contract. “said Medic.    
  
“Let me talk to the boy first.” said Spy as he went to sit up only to be reminded of the restraints…  
  
“After you release me and I get freshened up.” said Spy.  
  
Medic gave a chuckle and undid the straps before removing the IV, which allowed Spy to stretch after being in the same position for hours. Slowly Spy got off the bed and   
shivered as his bare feet touched the cold tile ground. A small smile came across Spy’s face as he spotted a full outfit laid out for him by the changing curtain.   
  
“Merci doctor.” said Spy and Medic just waved it off before turning to check on his vaccines.  
  
Spy went behind the curtain with his outfit and changed, pleasantly surprised to find his fake canines in his inner suit pocket with his knife, disguise kit and revolver. The last thing he put on was his new cloaking watch, the Cloak and Dagger, which had arrived just last week. Once he was finished, Spy looked in the mirror by the changing station and looked over his appearance, a welcomed change from what had been reflected at him mere hours ago…  
  
“After you talk to Scout come back to my office to write your side of ze report if you decide you vant to have ze knabe fired. Gute Nacht.” said Medic.   
  
“I will do so if the need arises, bonsoir doctor.” said Spy as he left the infirmary.  
Spy didn’t bother to head to Scout’s room as it was well past one in the morning and they had a battle tomorrow. The talk could wait till afterwards and Spy made his way to his room, surprised to find the door intact.  
  
‘Medic must have a master key for such things.’ thought Spy as he entered his room.  
  
The mirror was gone as was any trace of it indicating that one of his teammates had cleaned up the mess, very well due to the lack of the scent of his blood. Closing his door, Spy got into his pajamas and curled up under his sheets as he counted his breaths to soothe himself to sleep…  
  
When Spy woke up the next morning he was tired but relieved that he had to stay up, his sleep had been plagued with vivid nightmares of turning into an even more horrifying version of the creature from the night before and draining his beloved dry of her lifeblood…  
  
Going through his morning routine Spy found his bloodlust still satisfied from the late night feeding mere hours before. He joined the team in the mess hall and got himself his usual breakfast he had enjoyed when he was…before his condition. Slowly Spy was joined  by Engineer, Pyro and Handler. After assuring them that he was fine and that the event from last night was a freak occurrence they began small talk before being joined by Medic and Heavy. The conversation went to music, were it was discovered Handler was good with drums  and Pyro could play the accordion when he began to make the motions and nodded when asked. It was Heavy who took it to the next stage:  
  
“We should make band. Tis good idea, bring team together!”   
  
As much as the team wanted to object they couldn’t find a flaw with the idea that would satisfy Heavy and no one wanted to argue with the giant Russian. Heavy asked Sniper, Demoman and Scout if they played instruments. Sniper admitted he was good with a saxaphone while Demoman was skilled with the piano and everyone knew Soldier played trumpet. Scout was unusually silent but when prodded he exploded.  
  
“Does it frickin matter!?! I’m goin’ be outta here because of dat leech!” yelled Scout as he shot up and slammed the table with a fist before storming out of the mess hall.   
  
“I’ll go talk to him.” sighed Spy as he stood up and left the table.  
  
He soon caught up with Scout and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder only for it to be shrugged off but Scout did stop.  
  
“Whatcha want?” asked Scout as he turned to look at Spy, not trusting him enough to keep his back turned to him.  
  
“To talk boy.” said Spy as he took out his disguise kit and offered the boy a cigarette which was refused so Spy lit one up for himself.  
  
“I don’t have anythin’ to say to ya.” said Scout.  
  
“I have a question for you, Scout why do you so vehemently despise me for my condition?” asked Spy as he leaned against a nearby wall.   
  
Scout gave a harsh laugh which made Spy raise a brow.  
  
“A condition would be if ya were sick, you ain’t sick, you ain’t human! You’re a frickin’ vampire and vampires drink human blood! Is only a matter of  time before ya feed off one of us.” said Scout.  
  
“Scout I would never-“  
  
“Yes ya would, don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve look at us in battle when you’re frickin’ hurt! It’s like when Heavy sees a frickin’ sandwich, ya look hungry. Can you look me straight in the eyes and tell me I’m lyin?” said Scout.  
  
“Scout I see…things when I’m wounded but I recognize my team. I will n-“  
  
“Ya didn’t recognize Medic last night! Ya were goin’ hit him if Heavy hadn’t stopped ya. You’re a monster and I hope that lady of yours sees it in time before ya-” said Scout only to give a cry as Spy backhanded him.  
  
“Mind your tongue boy or I will have you fired.” said Spy, his voice cold and his eyes red as he looked down at Scout.  
  
Scout glared up as him and spat a glob of blood at Spy’s feet before getting up and heading to his room. Spy sighed and returned to the others, his expression was enough that no one questioned him about the talk.  
  
The two mercs did not meet up again till it was time for battle and both teams were in their respective spawn rooms at 2Fort, the two didn’t look at each other as the gates went up and Spy cloaked while Scout ran out going their separate ways. Spy caught glimpses of the Scout but it wasn’t till Scout  was returning with what would be the game point briefcase  that Spy paid attention to the boy.  
  
Cloaking Spy made his way to provide cover fire only for Scout’s legs to be shot out from under him, causing the young man to yell in pain as he fell to the ground as the BLU Soldier and BLU Pyro came towards him, both still holding their shotguns. Spy uncloaked and backstabbed the BLU Pyro before he could switch to his flamethrower. The pyro’s muffled scream altered the soldier who turned around and shot at the cloaking Spy, who had to stifle a yell as shot sunk into his left shoulder. He dodged around the BLU Soldier and got another back stab in. Spy had to resist feeding from the man as his vision turned to that blood network and he turned his attention to Scout, the boy’s heart was beating rapidly and he was losing so much blood…  
  
All Spy had to do was feed from a BLU corpse to heal and by the time he was done Scout would be dead, then he could fetch the intel himself and be that day’s victor but instead…  
  
Spy swiftly but gently threw the Scout , with the briefcase still strapped to him, over his right shoulder and began to ran as fast as he could with the extra weight, his features altering from the strain. Hearing more BLU’s approaching Spy glanced over his left shoulder only to yell as a bullet grazed his right side, barely missing Scout’s head. The amount of blood coming from Spy was taking its toll and he shook his head as sick thoughts began to form as he could hear Scout’s heart, smell his blood and feel the warmth leaking from the boy onto his suit.   
  
“Stay with me boy.” said Spy as he entered their fort’s entrance.   
  
“Assistance! Assistance required here!” yelled Spy only to sigh in relief as he heard the sounds of a sniper rifle from above him followed by two screams.   
  
Then Spy could see Heavy and Medic approach him, the doctor broke his beam away from Heavy and pointed it at Spy.   
  
“No, the boy, he has the intel.” ordered Spy as much as he wanted that soothing vapor he knew Scout needed it more.   
  
Spy could hear Heavy spin his minigun and fire at his pursers as he made his way into the RED Intelligence room, running past  Engineer and the placing Scout on the desk with the intel on the back. The voice announced their victory and Spy allowed himself to crumple to his knees as blood loss and exhaustion threatened to overcome him. Then Spy felt hands on his shoulders and he was pulled back until he felt himself resting against the metal of a dispenser as a milder soothing vapor pieced his flesh together. His gaze went to Scout who was quickly recovering under the influence of the medi-gun.   
  
“Yo, where’s Spy?” asked Scout as he jumped onto his newly formed legs to Medic’s frustration.  
  
“Over here boy.” said Engineer.  
  
Scout walked over to the healing Spy and bent down so he was eye level with Spy.  
  
“Ya shoulda left me knucklehead, taken ta intelligence and been ta hero without gettin’ yourself busted up… but thanks and….I’m sorry, I guess you can resist blood… maybe you still got some humanity.” said Scout.  
  
“You’re welcome Scout.” said Spy as he got up with Scout’s aid.   
  
Scout looked towards the door as Heavy arrived and he walked over to him.  
  
“Flute.” said Scout before running to the mess hall to get celebration of their victory underway.   
  
The rest of the team assembled in the mess hall soon afterwards were Soldier gave a rousing speech, if a bit deluded at times, and gave Spy a hero’s praise before the team preceded to get drunk and played card games. For the first time in months, Spy enjoyed himself going as far as to get a bit drunk as well as gamble a few hundred dollars on a few card games, small change when you made millions a year.  
  
Even though Soldier let them go past normal lights out the party didn’t want to stop when Soldier finally ordered them to bed but after a few hits with his whip Soldier got his unit to behave. Spy went to his room, changed into his pajamas, and went to sleep, his dreams the product of a drunken mind, strange but happy due to not only the alcohol but also the fact that he had done well in restoring his team’s faith in him… 


	13. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy can hide secrets from everyone but the one he loves...

From that fateful day when he recused Scout, resisting his bloodlust and won the battle for the REDs, Spy was treated like a teammate again. Spy called Joan and sent for his clarinet, a black B♭ soprano with silver detailing, which he kept in a high quality case with extra reeds, cleaning supplies and books of sheet music. Playing by himself for the first week Spy refreshed his memory before Heavy drafted him into the team band.  With Engineer on guitar, Demoman on piano, Handler on drums, Heavy on hurdy-gurdy,  Medic on violin, Pyro with an accordion , Scout on flute, Soldier on Trumpet, Spy on clarinet and Sniper on saxaphone with everyone taking turns doing vocals  the band had quite an odd sound, like a mix between French Jazz and European folk music with a splash of guitar. Yet they made it work, using certain instruments for some songs and not for others, where those who were not playing would be singing. The band was an enjoyable and relaxing hobby that brought them closer with Soldier even starting to use some of it as code in battle.   
  
The weeks passed by and soon it was time for their Spring Break with each teammate going somewhere different. Engineer was going home to Texas to be with his family, which he kept in constant contact with while Demoman was going to his nearby mansion to be with his mother and work his other jobs. Handler and Hound were going to visit her parents in the Midwest while Heavy would be going back to Russia to be with his mother and sisters. Medic was headed back to Germany to spend time with his estranged wife while Pyro…no one was sure where he was going.  Scout was going to visit his family while Soldier was going to his home that he shared with a guy named Merasmus.  Sniper was going to Australia to visit his aging parents while Spy…he was going to Boston to see his beloved Joan.  
  
For the past two weeks Medic had been getting Spy used to animal blood so he could feed on the local stray animal population. It had been quite the change, animal blood was less sweet and more savory but not too bad though the thought of feeding on filthy animals was abhorrent to Spy. However he couldn’t go around killing a person whenever he got hungry, it would attract too much attention and if Joan found out…  
  
Spy packed seven days’ worth of clothes, hygiene products, his clarinet, his lockbox, books and his weapons. It all fit well in his suitcase and as he left the base he said his goodbyes before getting in his car. The last thing Spy did was put on his cosa nostra hat, a sign he was off duty  before he drove out to his normal airfield where a small private jet was waiting, this time it was his. It was smaller than Redmond’s and less luxurious lacking a kitchen, a chef and a flight attendant but by no means was it plain.  It had a hardwood floor and leather seats which could recline and had a retractable table. Spy had various pilots, each one had been meticulously background checked,  using each at random to keep his travel patterns hidden. Giving the coordinates to his pilot to a private airport, where he had a rental car waiting, that was actually a few hours from Boston to keep his love’s location hidden though BLU already knew…  
  
The five-hour plane ride went well and when the plane touched down Spy thanked his pilot and informed him to be back at the airport in a week.  Making his way to a fancy rental car Spy put his suitcase in the back seat and got into the driver’s seat. Turning the key a smile crept its way onto his face at the roar of the engine. He took a tape from his pocket and his smile broadened as French Jazz filled the car. The drive to Boston was peaceful but seemed to drag on as Spy thought of his beloved.   
  
Once in Boston Spy parked in front of a fine flower shop and brought a dozen red roses as well as a box of fine chocolates. He put these on his passage seat and made his way to Joan’s house.  She lived in a more shady part of Boston and Spy had offered to buy her a home in a better neighborhood but she insisted on staying, as it was where she had raised her nine boys. As Spy pulled up to her three story house, normally meant for three families it had barely contained Joan’s, he smiled as he retrieved his gifts for her in one arm and his suitcase in the other. Adjusting his goods he knocked on the door and waited as he heard heels on wood.  
  
“Bonjour ma petit chou-fleur” said Spy with a bow of his head as his beloved opened the door.   
  
Her eyes went wide with joy as she looked him over, it was always so exciting to see Adrien, though she had to refer to him as Spy in person. Joan giggled as Spy set down his suitcase and took her hand and kissed it.   
  
“It’s so wicked good ta see ya.”said Joan as Spy straightened up and gave her a loving smile.  
  
“As it is to see you mon cher.” said Spy.   
  
“Oh Spy, are those for me?” asked Joan as she noticed the gifts.  
  
“Des fleurs pour ma fleur et bonbons pour ma douce.” said Spy as he handed her the tokens of his love which made Joan giggle and blush like a young girl, Spy did his best to make her feel treasured despite all the years…   
  
After taking a moment to smell the roses Joan leaned forward and kissed Spy’s cheek before moving aside.  
  
“Come in Bonbon.” said Joan and Spy grabbed his suitcase and walked in.  
  
He put his hat on the rack and set his suitcase down as Joan closed the door.  A quick sniff informed him that Joan was cooking dinner, seasoned haddock with baked beans with apple tatre tatin as dessert.  Spy had taught her how to make the dessert and she was an astute student when it came to cooking, always wanting to know how to make more complex dishes. Yet despite how good it smelled Spy had no craving for the food and Joan noticed that he did not ask her when it would be done.  
  
“Ya feelin’ okay?” asked Joan.   
  
“Yes mon cher.” said Spy.  
  
Joan sighed as she knew better than anyone alive when Spy was lying. Yet she forced a smile and led him to her room. Spy put his things in the cabinet near the side of the bed her husband used to sleep on…some of his things were still in the closet which was why Spy didn’t use it. Yet Spy didn’t mind that Joan kept mementos of her deceased husband who she had been married to for twenty years and known for almost thirty before the man died of a stroke after a particularly nasty argument with his eldest son about how he had been a dead beat father…That was four years ago but it still hurt. Joan  had had an affair with Adrien for most of her marriage but she had stayed with the alcoholic bastard  not only because divorce was frowned upon but while Adrien was a much better partner he wasn’t around enough to be a good father, even to their son...  
  
Spy looked up at Joan and noticed that familiar look of when she was thinking about her late husband. Getting up he approached her and gently hugged her before kissing the top of her black haired head. Joan returned the embrace and nuzzled into his chest only to pause as she noticed his heart beat was rapid and he wasn’t as warm as she remembered. Yet before she could ask a question, she heard the stove buzz from downstairs. Spy released Joan and followed her downstairs where he got the table ready as Joan finshed up the food.   
  
Over dinner Joan updated Spy on the local gossip while he told her about the band that had formed at the RED Base.   
  
“You’ll have to record somethin’ sometime so I can hear it.” said Joan.  
  
“Perhaps, I brought my clarinet I could play you a few melodies.” said Spy as he twirled his fork in his food.   
  
He had been doing that the whole meal, barely taking any bites as if he wasn’t hungry…  
  
“Spy wassamatter with ya?” asked Joan.  
  
Spy looked up at her and knew from the look in her eyes she wouldn’t drop it…  
  
“The food is excellent mon cher, it’s my condition, it dampens my hunger to the point I don’t crave food.” explained Spy.  
  
“So how do ya get enough food ta keep ya fit?” asked Joan which made Spy glance at the table.  
  
“I consume...a rich liquid diet.” said Spy.  
  
“Like what? Is it somethin’ I can buy at the store?” asked Joan.  
  
“Non, it’s rather expensive, I’ll have to purchase it.” said Spy.  
  
“Spy tell me more about your condition.” said Joan.  
  
“Not now mon cher.” said Spy as he raised a glass of brown pop to his lips.  
  
“Don’t ya use the tonic excuse…Spy I’m worried, been worried for months, please tell me.” said Joan as she put her hand on Spy’s gloved one and looked him in the eyes with such concern and warmth…  
  
“Entendu as long as you let me explain fully before talking.” said Spy and Joan nodded.  
  
“Well my condition is the result of an experiment ordered by my superiors at RED.  A blood transfusion that was supposed to ease old age, I reluctantly agreed…That week of medical leave was due to me going through cardiac arrest during the transfusion…Then the changes began… My hair lost its gray, my joints became limber and my senses became surhumain while my fitness increased… Yet my hunger for food disappeared, I went days without eating and drinking obscene amounts of water but not urinating… My skin paled as my flesh grew colder…finally I collapsed one day only to perk up after a transfusion of blood…I didn’t know what was wrong with me until…”said Spy.  
  
“Till what?” asked Joan, her face etched with worry, what Spy described seemed impossible but he wasn’t showing any of his subtle tells.  
  
“I fed…I barely remember it but I fed off  the BLU Sniper during battle...” admitted Spy as he put his head in his hands.  
  
Joan’s put a hand to her mouth as she tried to deny what he was telling her, maybe he meant a sandwich or some fruit or…  
  
“How?” whispered Joan.  
  
“I…drank his blood by biting his neck…Je suis un vampire.” said Spy.  
  
Joan stared at Spy , praying she had misheard him or she would find some hint he was lying or joking with her but he rarely joked and he had been so honest with her about his past…  
  
“I wish I was lying mon cher but I am not nor am I mad…do you need proof?” asked Spy.  
  
Joan looked at him and after a few painfully long moments, she nodded.   
  
Spy sighed and closed his eyes as he willed the changes. Joan clamped her hand over her mouth as she stared in horror as his ears pointed backwards and his fake canines were pushed from his gums by fangs. She cried into her hand as she felt his fingers twitch under her other hand as the tips pointed, barely contained by his gloves…  
  
Joan jerked her hand away only for him to gently grasp it as she looked into violet eyes which were soft with sorrow and shame.  
  
“Pardonnez-moi mon amour s'il vous plait.” said Spy softly but Joan just ripped her hand away and ran upstairs to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.  
  
Spy sat there for a few moments, resisting the urge to go to her door and beg his case. His heart felt heavy and he could feel it breaking.  
  
“Baiser ma vie.” cursed Spy as he put his head in his hands and took deep breaths to soothe himself but the changes remained.  
  
So after pocketing his canines Spy put dinner away, cleared off the table and washed the dishes as he thought about what to do. Once Spy was done he went upstairs to Joan’s door and leaned against the nearby wall. He cringed as he could hear her muffled crying…  
  
Spy thought a moment about how much French he had taught Joan and gave a weak smile as he thought of the perfect lullaby, he had sung it to her before and gently he sang “Au Clair de la Luna” in French. As Spy did so he could hear Joan’s crying stop and by the end she was on the other side of the door yet before she opened it she spoke:  
  
“Spy do ya still…”asked Joan.  
  
“Oui, my feelings won’t let me change back. ” answered Spy and to his pleasant surprise Joan opened the door.  
  
Joan looked at him and seeing him so sad hurt her even if he did look…different. She moved aside and let Spy inside. Putting a gloved hand to her face Spy smiled as Joan put one of her hands over it. Then Joan guided him to the bed where she sat down and tapped the spot next to her. Spy joined her and the two began to talk:  
  
“Spy how have ya been feedin?  Do you k-” asked Joan.  
  
“Blood bags supplied by the medic, I have not killed anyone because of this besides the BLU Sniper and he respawned. “ interrupted Spy.  
  
“How do ya plan on feedin’ while you’re off?” asked Joan.  
  
“Animals…” said Spy with a disgusted tone to his voice only to give a weak smile as Joan stroked his back, he looked at her with love and longing.   
  
It had been months since they had been in each other arms and the hunger for each other threatened to consume them despite this new development.   
  
“Is it safe for us to…?” asked Joan as she leaned forward and began to mess with his tie.  
  
“I don’t know mon cher but I promise not to bite…much.” said Spy with a sexy grin and Joan raised a brow, the thought of a few love bites even with those fangs…she wasn’t sure if she was anxious or eager as he began to kiss her cheek, moving to her lips as his hands slowly moved down from her shoulders to her zipper… 


	14. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing and futures are planned.

Spy woke up with his beloved in his arms and his mask still on his face and his gloves on his hands but nothing else but a sheet. After savoring a few moments, Spy slowly withdrew and noted that he was back to his usual form. Reaching to the ground, he found his jacket and removed his disguise kit to retrieve a cigarette. Lighting it Spy leaned back against the wall and took a long draw before releasing a smoke ring. He smiled as he remembered the night before with Joan.  
  
It had been different and strange but a pleasant experience as Joan got used to his change in body temperature and he to his increased strength but they always took it gentle at first with plenty of foreplay. Spy had found himself drawn to her throat, lingering over the pulse with either his lips or fingers. As things got more passionate Spy had bitten her where shoulder met neck and while Joan had cried out she hadn’t pushed him away. As Spy had lapped away the blood, careful not to suck as he didn’t know if he would be able to stop,  he had been filled with such a strange sensation, a mix of excitement ,passionate love and ecstasy with a hint of fear only to realize he was literally tasting Joan’s emotions. As if his body knew he didn’t mean to drain her his spit had healed the bite wounds similar to a medi-gun’s vapors. Over the course of a few more hours, Spy bit her a couple more times but never to the point Joan resisted him and after they had their fill of sweet love, they had gone to sleep cuddling in each other’s arms.  
  
As Spy looked at Joan he gave a brief chuckle, her hair was still in its bouffant style, the woman used way to much product…She knew what his hair looked like, he had only started wearing his mask constantly when he had joined RED, before that he only wore it when working…  
  
Carefully he got out of bed and went to the shower, where he cleaned himself up before getting dressed in a fresh suit and putting his teeth back in before throwing his used clothes in the hamper. Spy made his way down stairs silently and then to the kitchen. There Spy took out some cooking supplies and made crepes, which he filled with sliced strawberries, sliced banana, whip cream, and topped with a little powder sugar. It was indulgent but Spy was careful not to make too many, just enough to fill Joan up…  
  
His stomach rumbled as the small amount of blood from last night had not satisfied him. Spy couldn’t leave to feed now, to leave Joan to wake up alone and it was broad daylight out there, he would be seen no matter how sneaky he was…  
  
Smelling the crepes Joan had thrown on a fresh dress and shoes before making her way to the kitchen. She noticed the fridge was open and could see Spy was inside , bent over and she stopped as she heard a sucking sound.  
  
“Spy whatcha doin?” asked Joan which made Spy tense.  
  
Taking a step closer she stopped as she heard him speak:  
  
“Don’t come any closer, I’m not decent.”   
  
“We’re lovers Bonbon, what could I-“  
  
Joan stopped as she saw past the fridge door, Spy was back in that altered state and in his hands was a package of raw ground beef, it looked discolored and she soon found her answer when she looked at Spy’s face. He had red around his mouth. Upon closer inspection she could see four holes in the meat’s package. Joan put a hand to her mouth, she didn’t look scared but disgusted as she stifled the urge to vomit…  
  
Spy looked at Joan with a shameful look on his, a rare expression for him. Backing up he threw the now drained meat in the trash before hitting against the sink. He turned around and leaned over the empty sink. The juice from the meat had been red but it had not been blood and his body quickly rejected it causing him to vomit violently in the sink to the point he crumbled to his knees when he was finshed, the effort and lack of blood in his system making him woozy. He felt someone turn his around so he was against the cabinet. Spy looked away from Joan in shame before he felt a warm, wet cloth touch his face as she cleaned  his mouth and his features returned to normal. His instinct was to take the washcloth  and finshed the job himself but he enjoyed her touch and the kind look in her eyes too much to do so. He raised a brow as she chuckled at something. Catching his expression Joan smiled and explained:  
  
“This just reminds of when we met is all.”  
  
Spy nodded, he would never forget that day.  He had been hiding in Boston from Monsieur Blanc , getting ready to travel to New York where he planned to get a few jobs with the mob families as a hit man. It was at dusk on a Thursday during November in 1948 and Spy had prepared his things to leave but had stopped at a family owned restaurant for a meal before his bus arrived. The food hadn’t been that good but it was filling and he had been flirting with the waitress, he hadn’t expected it to turn into anything as she had a wedding ring. Then he noticed two men enter the restaurant and sit  across from him. Spy had dismissed the waitress and the smaller of the two men  explained to Spy that he had been quite the nuisance in tracking down but it was over now…  
  
Spy tried to persuade them that they take it outside and fight like gentleman but then he heard the click of a revolver under the table. Without hesitation, Spy had flipped the table and jumped over the counter to the waitress’s surprise as Spy took out his revolver and a firefight started with Spy knocking the waitress down moments before a bullet hit the wall where she had been standing. Spy’s right shoulder was glanced by a bullet and another found its way into right side but thankfully didn’t hit anything major… The other two men fared worse, with the larger killed after being abandoned by his partner. Spy fled but didn’t get far before he could hear the police sirens as his mind became clouded from blood lose. He had collapsed in the alley behind the restaurant and slumped against the wall only to realize the waitress had followed him. After using a cloth to wipe some blood off his face she helped him to her car and took him to a local motel where she treated his injuries under his directions.  
  
That waitress had been Joan, working to help support her family because in her 20's she already had five sons and as she would reveal later she was pregnant with a sixth child, which turned out to be twin boys. Their father was a deadbeat alcoholic who spent most of their money on booze when it would have been enough to support them if he didn’t. Without realizing it Joan had gotten herself involved in a deadly game of cat and mouse by helping Spy and he was forced to take her with him as repayment for saving his life .In the following weeks of travel all over the United States, they faced death countless times and both found themselves falling for the other…  
  
When the danger was over Spy returned Joan back to her family, both knowing her boys needed her but that didn’t stop their romance… Spy would visit her every few months and they would enjoy a day together, her drunk of a husband too wasted and her sons too busy getting into trouble to notice. After her husband died the visits got more frequent but marriage still wasn’t an option because Joan needed her husband’s pension and Spy just didn’t have a reliable job…  
  
It wasn’t till her youngest left the house that marriage became an option till Spy realized Joan’s baby boy had joined BLU while he had just joined RED…  
  
As Joan finshed cleaning his face, Spy stood up and straightened his tie before kissing her forehead.  
  
“I have to brush my teeth… I made crepes mon cher. ” said Spy as he gestured to the prepared plate.  
  
“Thanks Bonbon.” said Joan as she sat down while Spy went upstairs.  
  
Spy did brush his teeth and put back in his fake canines but he also retrieved the ring from his lock box. By the time he returned Joan had finshed her breakfast, having left a crepe for Spy. He sat across from her and enjoyed the crepe though it didn’t sate his hunger…  
  
The rest of the day passed with small talk, jokes, flirting, Spy playing clarinet, trying to teach Joan to do so, some sketching contests, and finally watching an episode of the Outer Limits, The Chameleon . Then Spy left Joan to make her dinner, leaving his jacket on a nearby chair so he had access to his tools though he kept his balisong in his vest.  
  
Spy was pleased that Joan had all the supplies for beef bourguignon though she lacked the cabernet sauvignon to go with it but the pinot noir would be good enough. As Spy cut up the vegetables Joan stopped watching Bewitched and helped him as the stew had many chopped ingredients. The two talked about cooking and how they learned the craft from their mothers, though Spy’s skills with baked goods came from his father…It was still hard to talk about his family, even with Joan but thankfully his beloved understood, even about him abandoning Caroline…  
  
Spy was laughing at one of Joan’s stories when he nearly cut through his left  thumb, with a hiss he clutched it with his right hand and closed his eyes. While his love asked him to show her the wound, to look at her, to do something he refused. He  didn’t want her to see his black blood, didn’t want to see her as a network of blood vessels, as food. Even when he had bit her the night before it wasn’t to feed, it was if part of him knew it would enhance the experience…  
  
Spy winced and resisted as Joan pried his fingers apart only to gasp at the color of his blood. Then he was guided to the sink as he heard Joan open the cabinet underneath to get the first aid kit. He heard the flick of a lighter and knew she planned on stitching his thumb, he let her. Only when Joan was finshed stitching and cleaning the wound did Spy open his eyes to find his vision normal as he  came face to face with an angry Joan.  
  
“Why didn’t ya open your frickin eyes?” she asked with a hint of frustration.  
  
“I would see your circulatory system mon cher, I do not desire to see you in such a way.” said Spy as he put back on his glove which Joan had removed.   
  
“Like some kinda x-ray vision?” asked Joan.  
  
“You could say that.” said Spy as he returned to preparing the food and soon they were talking about his adventures as a spy and the various places he had been.   
  
As the stew cooked Spy made dough which he fried into beignets and topped them with powder sugar. By the time the little pastries were done so was the stew and Spy cut a few slices of bread to go with it before serving his beloved. After finishing his small serving of beef bourguignon and using the bread to get the last traces Spy got up. Fetching the beignets he slipped his mother’s ring on the Joan’s plate and hid it with the airy dessert.  He placed the plate next to Joan and proceeded to eat his few beignets.   
  
She took off the top beignet and ate it, complimenting him before looking down at her plate to get another when she noticed the ring. Joan’s face lit up  and she looked at Spy with her hands over her mouth.  
  
“It was my mere’s, now it is yours.” said Spy.  
  
“Are ya frickin proposing!?!” asked Joan, her voice high with excitement.  
  
“Almost ma petit chou-fleur, that ring is a promise that I will propose to you properly when I retire, when I have met each of your sons and can be on good terms with each of them. I believe the concept would be called a “promise ring”.” explained Spy and he was relieved Joan didn’t look disappointed.  
  
“I love ya Spy.” said Joan as she put her hand ontop of Spy’s and he turned his over so he could hold her hand in his.  
  
“Je t'aime trop.” answered Spy. 


	15. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One war is traded for another, one personal issue for another. While reality goes to Hell for Spy he finds his Heaven in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus another TF2 story ends, thank you for your comments and kudos. I will be beginning to post the next TF2: Hairy Little Problem, a parallel story to TF2: Sang, on Friday.

The night Spy made his intention known to Joan was wonderful for them both , ending in passionate love that resulted in Spy sleeping in the morning after. He had meant to leave that morning to avoid the BLU Scout, knowing the boy had no foresight and would have partied a night or two before finally booking a flight home. Yet as Spy heard knocking on the door, he prayed it was one of the boy’s brothers, as he quickly got dressed while he called to Joan to wake her up. Joan quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, as the knocking grew more impatient…  
  
Spy thought about sneaking out the bedroom window and down the fire escape as he heard Joan open the door and heard the familiar voice:  
  
“Yo ma, what took ya so long? Come ta see ya and…what the frickin’ hell are ya wearing!?!”   
  
Clearly  BLU Scout had seen the promise ring on Joan’s left ring finger and despite it being silver and moonstone not gold and diamond the boy had jumped to conclusions as he began to berate his mother for agreeing to a proposal to a man he was fighting.  
Despite his better judgment Spy made his way downstairs, his posture one of a confident and shameless man as he came into BLU Scout’s view.  
  
“Bonjour Jeremy.” said Spy with a polite smile.   
  
“How dare ya you frickin’ shapeshiftin’ rat!?! We supposed to kill each other for a livin’ and here ya go and propose to my ma! What is wrong with ya? And it’s Scout to ya!” yelled BLU Scout as he stormed past Joan to the bottom of the stairs.   
  
“Scout I did not propose to Joan.” said Spy, his demeanor serious yet calm.   
  
“Then what’s dat!?!” yelled BLU Scout as he pointed to his mother’s left hand.  
  
“A promise ring, it means I intend to propose to her when I retire and we can be on good terms. I would not wish to have her torn more then she already is.” explained Spy which made BLU Scout’s jaw drop as he realized the RED Spy had actually thought of him.  
  
However, BLU Scout quickly recovered as Spy approached him, intending to go over to Joan but the boy blocked him.  
  
“If ya don’t want her torn between us then leave! She’s my ma, I’ve known her longer then ya and I love her more ya rat!” yelled BLU Scout, poking Spy’s chest with each statement.  
  
Spy grabbed BLU Scout’s hand with a firm grip and looked the boy in the eyes.  
  
“Non and you are wrong on two of those points boy.” said Spy with narrowed eyes which the BLU Scout could have sworn flashed red for a moment.  
  
BLU Scout took a moment to think and then looked between his mother and the RED Spy looking rather confused.  
  
“What are ya sayin’? Ya knew my ma before we became enemies? Before I was born? “ asked BLU Scout.  
  
“Oui.” said Spy as Joan nodded solemnly.  
  
BLU Scout closed his eyes as he realized he had been wrong about the depth of his mother’s betrayal to the family, she hadn’t fallen for an enemy…but she still slept with him. Had been sleeping with him when his father was still alive…He couldn’t hate her for that though, his father had been a horrible man and BLU Scout had mourned little over his death…Yet it was still betrayal...  
  
“I need some air!” said Scout before he turned around and ran out the door.  
  
Joan went to follow her baby but Spy put a hand on her shoulder to stop her so she looked up at him with teary eyes.  
  
“Give him time mon cher…” said Spy and Joan leaned against him as they stood in the doorway for a few minutes till Joan shut it but kept it unlocked for her baby boy…  
  
That was the first time of many that Spy and BLU Scout would have an argument about Spy’s relationship with his mother …  
  
The following three years were complicated, with Spy trying to maintain a neutral relationship with the BLU Scout but due to their jobs he ended up giving BLU Scout plenty of reasons to hate him, including the “Hair of the Dog” mission against the BLU Sniper that Spy had masterminded.   
  
Having promised Joan he would retire before he was 55, Spy had saved more of his money than usual in off shore accounts and had started to make plans to settle down only for it all to fall apart when Gray Mann killed his own brothers and started another war.  
  
Saxton Hale merged the teams, Spy did his best to form a positive relationship with the BLU Scout, and it seemed to be working until...BLU Scout found out about his condition.  
  
Due to the shortage of Mann Co supplies as Gray’s robots sought and managed to destroy some key buildings as well as cut off supplies to the mercs, Spy had not been getting his daily ration of blood. While Spy had been testing himself to the point he could go two weeks without blood before he began to slip into a sickly state the war had pushed him past his limits with the constant stress. The result was constant hunger and pain as his body turned on its self…  
  
Spy had had no choice when he was badly wounded in battle one day towards the end of the war. He couldn’t feed off his enemies and most animals, even rats, had run and hid at the sound of battle. Despite himself, Spy had called for help, hoping the Medic would come to his aid and heal him so he could resist his desperate need for blood but instead BLU Scout found him…  
  
The masked man had ordered the boy to get the medic but BLU Scout had been stubborn, insisting there wasn’t time as he approached Spy. To combat his urges Spy had closed his eyes and prayed. Yet when he felt those warm hands, with the steady pulse on his wounded stomach Spy had let loose a cry as both the need to feed and to retaliate against pain gripped him. With red eyes and distorted form he dug his forming claws into the BLU Scout and pulled him close. BLU Scout had resisted and cussed but Spy placed a hand over his mouth before he began yelling as Spy’s lips glided across his neck.  
  
“Pardonnez-moi lapin.” whispered Spy in the boy’s ear before biting him where neck met shoulder.   
  
Spy had never been so hungry yet he found the will to stop after a few mouthfuls, his self-loathing giving him the strength too.  When he released the BLU Scout the boy was barely awake but unwounded as Spy’s spit had closed the bite wounds. Spy had taken out his handkerchief and gently wiped the remaining blood from the boy before carrying him like a bride to the medic…  
  
BLU Scout did not forget what he had happened after the waves of robots stopped for the day. Confronting Spy he threatened to tell Joan only to learn to his shock his mother already knew…Spy was able to convince the BLU Scout not to tell the others but the boy made sure to never be alone with Spy again.  
  
When Saxton Hale fled the country after losing Mann Co., Spy had bought a diamond ring made of white gold with floral designs. He called in a few of the countless favors owed to him and found a safe house in Canada where he could lie low with Joan until Gray Mann’s intentions were clear. Having made a reservation at the Top of the Hub, Spy was settling his affairs  and was going to propose to Joan there. Spy had just been about to drive off in his sport’s car to his private jet where he would finally remove his mask  once and for all, when the RED Scout, not the BLU dressed in RED after that case, approached him. The boy had two broken arms and was begging to be driven to Teufort to get his savings…Spy wasn’t sure why he finally agreed, maybe because when the boy mentioned it was his mother’s savings as well it sparked something akin to pity in Spy for his annoying teammate.   
  
Whatever the reason Spy came to regret this favor for Scout  horribly after finding out Scout had spent all his money on worthless Tom Jones memorabilia and then he was imprisoned in a bank vault for days, with Scout, till he succumb to exhaustion. Spy woke up in handcuffs and was arrested, his mug shot taken and then forced to wear a jumpsuit before being confined in a high security cell. Thankfully, they hadn’t removed his mask, probably because they didn’t want people to connect with him, to have sympathy…  
  
The next five and a half months had been hell, with Spy sneaking enough blood from his and Scout’s cellmate to survive but he began to age again, his stubble coming in a brownish gray and his body becoming rather lean. He had been eating a smuggled, miniature gourmet meal when their cellmate decided to get revenge only for Spy to kill him with his own weapon…  
  
The smell of blood had been tempting but Scout’s minor assault followed by the arrival of the mayor prevented his feeding. Then with the ensuing chaos of the trial caused by the arrival of his former teammates Soldier and Demoman  ruined his escape plan. As Spy had been waiting to hang with the noose around his neck he wondered if a vampire could die by hanging, even one as malnourished as himself. Either way he would go out with dignity even as food was thrown at him.Yet Miss Pauling had come to the rescue and cleared up a few things so that as the town’s people were occupied it allowed them to escape and retrieve his things…  
  
Once Spy had cleaned up and gotten in a fresh suit as well as fed on some blood procured by Miss Pauling he agreed to their unknown mission, if only to repay Miss Pauling for saving his life and to possibly get rid of the final threat to himself and Joan.  As the rest of the group rested in a motel that night, Spy made his way to the nearest payphone. After he was sure it was not tampered with Spy dialed an unlisted number.  
  
“Adrien is dat you?” asked a voice, angry but not as harsh as it could be.  
  
“Oui, ma petit chou-fleur.” said Spy.  
  
“Ya had me wicked scared when ya didn’t show up for dat fancy dinner, I even went there in my best dress and ya never showed up… I found out about ya being arrested through the paper and dat ya were going to be…Why didn’t ya call me?” asked Joan, her tone still angry but fear was coming through.   
  
“The gracious people of Teufort did not give me a phone call…Are you at the safe house? ” said Spy.  
  
“Yeah, I am, Adrien are ya going to join me soon?” asked Joan.  
  
“Soon mon cher, I have one last mission.” replied Spy, his voice sorrowful, he wanted so badly to be there with her…   
  
“Did you get your present?” asked Spy, remembering what he had arranged almost six months ago.   
  
“Ya mean Brownie? He arrived a few days after me, he’s so cute and sweet, I love him, thank ya… but he’s getting kinda of big for a spaniel and his tail ain’t stubby…What kind of dog is he?” said Joan.  
  
“Excellent, he is a Picardy Spaniel mon cher from a reputable breeder located in France herself. I meant for him to aid me in keeping you company but it appears the job is his alone for now…” said Spy.  
  
“Do ya have to go Adrien?” asked Joan.  
  
“Oui, I have not had the opportunity to get much change.” said Spy.  
  
“I know ya don’t like me to say it over the phone but…I love ya Adrien.” said Joan.  
  
“Je t'aime trop Joan, ma petit chou-fleur.” said Spy with a kiss at the end, which Joan returned before Spy hung up the phone.   
  
Spy stood there for a moment, holding the phone, not wanting to return to his reforming team but he had too, he owed them that much. With a sigh Spy let go of the phone and entered the shared motel room, taking care not to wake his fellow occupants as he made his way to the empty armchair. Sitting down Spy leaned back, closed his eyes and soon he began to dream:  
  
Spy was cooking on a traditional stove in a beautiful kitchen which had warm but muted hued décor with a rustic feel to it. The smells were intoxicating and Spy smiled as he finshed the last part of a simple and traditional multi-coursed French meal.   
  
After Spy turned off the stove he walked towards the back door frpm where he could see the back yard, it was fenced in and he could hear the laughter of his beloved and children as well as the barking of a dog. Opening the glass door he called out:  
  
“Dîner mes amours!”  
  
Two small children ran towards him, one a little boy with black hair and a girl with dark brown hair, no older than five and three. Bending down Spy smiled as he held his arms out and gathered them into a hug as they both said:  
  
“Pere!”   
  
“Antoine , Elaine.”  said Spy before releasing them as Joan came in with an old brown Picardy spaniel with gray on its muzzle.   
  
Spy embraced Joan and kissed her, she was getting older, the wrinkles starting to appear and grey starting to sprinkle her hair but she was still as beautiful as ever, with a gold band on her left hand.  
  
“Mon cher.” purred Spy.  
  
“Bonbon.” replied Joan.   
  
The children then started to complain about being hungry and Spy released his wife. Spy petted Brownie’s head before he sent the dog to the living room as Joan set the table. As Spy passed a mirror he could see himself, he was mask less and   his hair was graying from lack of daily blood rations but he was still handsome in his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, red vest, suit pants and black shoes. His gloves were gone as he no longer had to fear his past and he smiled at the ring on his left hand.  Spy heard his children laugh and in the mirror, he could see them in their seats at the table behind him.   
  
He wasn’t Spy anymore, the distant, the deceiver, the backstabber, the fugitive, the killer… He was Adrien Fournier, a devoted husband and doting father to a wonderful family in a quiet suburb of Paris where he would spend the rest of his life, however long that might be, in peace… 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from 2014, and one that I started posting on here before but lapsed on updates due to time to switch over from DA. Also somehow two copies were made and I had to delete both to get rid of the broken one. I plan on working on this story while I post, both adding new content, new headcanons, new canon information and overall but it is complete and I will post the initial work if editing takes too long.


End file.
